A Distorted Fantasy
by PhiLi08
Summary: In this story, the Pandora Heart characters have to live under the normal life of the princes and princesses in fantasy stories. No chains, no abyss. Just the life of historical royalties. Read and see this story of romance and friendship unfold!
1. At the Beginning

**A Distorted Fantasy**

**Yay! I finally thought of a plot! Weeeeeell... I guess it's not really much of an original plot... It's almost basically Pandora Hearts, just a little altered and without the chains and all that stuff... It's become... Like... Historical-romance-ish?**

**Also, I changed a lot of the characters' roles and some don't belong to the original family they belonged to in the original PH. So be warned!**

**Oh yeah, and Pandora Hearts does NOT belong to me. I'm just a super duper addicted fan. And yes, it's a disclaimer.  
**

**Now, let this tale of a distorted fantasy and mad story begin.**

* * *

::{Oz POV}::

I have been long known as the run-away prince. Strictly speaking, I don't really run away from home; all I do is escape from the castle. It's so boring there! They always plan lessons for me and they do not allow me to go out, fearing I might get kidnapped! Geez, they're all such worrywarts! All I want to do is go out to the garden and play and yet I'm not allowed to do so.

I usually bring my little sister, Ada, with me, but not today. Today, I'm gonna go out again to play with my servant and best friend, Gilbert; and this time, we're going to town. Hehe. What should I tell the guards so that they will let me pass? Or rather, what should I tell the guards to petrify them so that I can pass? This is going to be fun!

::{Gilbert POV}::

Aaaaaaaaah! Young Master Oz is going to drag me into another one of his antics! I may be his servant but I always try to remind him that he shouldn't keep doing this. But does he listen? No! He just keeps doing everything at his own pace and it keeps causing trouble for everyone, especially Mrs. Kate. And when the young master is causing everyone trouble, Mrs. Kate blames me!

Even though Young Master Oz would always bully me by dragging me into his escapades or just by getting cats to chase me, I still love my master and I will never betray his trust. I will always stay loyal to him.

::{Narrator POV}::

"Gil! Hurry up!" shouted Oz.

"I'm trying! Slow down a little, young master!" cried a panting Gilbert, who was, in vain, trying to catch up to the blond boy who was running way ahead of him.

The two successfully got past the guards and escaped the castle with the help of Oz's horrifying words. They are now running, so that no one may be able to catch up with them in case there are people chasing them, to town. The path to their destination was a long and gravelly one, surrounded by trees on both sides, Small stones crunched underneath the two boys' feet as they ran for their freedom.

Not long after, they reached their goal. Panting and wheezing, Oz and Gilbert looked around. They were in the town market and were surrounded by people, bustling around, making businesses with stall keepers and merchants.

"Uwah! There are so many people!" cried Oz in fascination, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's walk around and see what they have here."

"Young master, I really don't think this is a very good idea… Maybe we should head back to the castle…" said Gilbert, his golden eyes clouded with worry and anxiety.

"Shut up, Gil! We just got here and you want to go back already? No, I'm staying here and you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" The blond boy walked briskly ahead, with a raven-haired boy following behind, voicing out shouts of disagreement. Oz ignored him and walked on, swinging hi head from side to side to look at his surroundings.

He did look around but did not pay enough attention to where he was going. As a result, he bumped into someone, who fell down on the floor with a loud "thud."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one! Chapter 2 is going to come today too. :D OMG Is it too short? I just realized how short it is! :O**


	2. A Disastrous Meeting

**Me: Hey there folks! Time for chapter 2 of my fanfic for our beloved Pandora Hearts! As promised I uploaded it the same day as the previous chapter. YAY! I'm still addicted to Pandora Hearts even though I've known of it for quite a while, and I will forever stay a devoted fan. Oh, and Pandora Hearts does NOT belong to me. Hey Oz, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Oz: Weeeeeell, I think it would be nice to add in a little more Gil-bullying. *evil grin* Ne, Li-chan?**

**Gilbert: Young master!**

**Me: Yes, I certainly agree. *evil grin* Don't worry, Oz-kun, I'll make sure to add in some more.**

**Gilbert: No! Please! NO!**

**Me and Oz: *evil laugh***

**Me: Okay, anyway, as all of you can see, we're using the young Gilbert. When Oz gets convicted of his crime, what should we do: make him grow up into a 25 year-old like normal, or make him stay 15 for the ten years he is banished? Please tell me in the review.**

**Oz: Whaaaaaaaat? You're gonna banish me?**

**Me: That's what Mochizuki-sensei did, so I have to follow the original story. But I don't have the abyss so I have to think of another place to put you in. And don't worry. You got back right? So I'm also bringing you back. The story will be pretty much dead without you anyway. ^_^ Okay! On to the story!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

I was walking, looking around and then suddenly, I bump into someone. I almost fell from the impact but I was able to regain my balance. I heard a loud "thud" and looked down to see the person I had bumped into who was sitting on the ground.

"Ow…" It was a girl. I bumped into a girl; and a very beautiful one too. She had long, blackish-brown hair with two side plaits tied up at the back of her head with a cute red ribbon. She wore a long, red dress that had a lot of frills and ribbons to match her hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender, sparkling in the sunlight making them look like amethysts. She looked the same age as me. OR MAYBE YOUNGER! Uwah! She's totally my type!

I put on my best smile and reached a hand out to her. "I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't looking ahead of me. Are you alright, miss?"

She stared at my hand for a long time, and then looked at me blankly. Ah, she's too cute! I think my heart is going to burst! "Here, take my hand," I said.

::{ Alice POV}::

I was walking in peace, searching for a stall that sold meat when an idiot suddenly bumped into the great me. I fell down on the floor with a "thud." Whoever this bum is, he's totally going to pay! Like, what the hell is his problem? He isn't even paying attention to his freaking surroundings! Ugh! He pisses me off!

Whoever he is, he's playing a trick on me. He's obviously putting on a fake smile. I don't know how many girls he's fooled with that "princely smile" of his, but it won't work on me! I've got a filter!

I slapped his hand away and stood up on my own. I'm greeted by a surprised face that looked totally stupid. "Hmph! Watch where you're going next time!" I said. I dusted off my dress and turned around.

"What's your name?" I asked.

::{ Oz POV}::

She slapped my hand away and stood up. This surprised me. She certainly is beautiful, but her attitude's not quite the same. She gave me a look that seemed to have said, "Your face looks stupid." I thought she was my type but I guess not. She told me to watch where I'm going and turned around.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind me. It was Gil. "You dare bump into Young Master Oz and not apologize?" Wow. Gil's attitude is quite surprising. I didn't think he'd do this. Normally, he'd be scared in a situation like this.

The pretty girl turned around to face Gil, who had stepped up in front of me. "So the blondie's name is Oz, huh? Well, your young master was the one at fault!" shouted the girl angrily. "What's your name, squirt?"

"Gilbert," said Gil indignantly. "And I'm not a squirt!"

"You're short, so squirt is a good enough name for you. Listen up, you two. My name is Alice and you better remember me because you'll be under my debt for a LONG time," said Alice, pointing to us. "From now on, you two are going to be my servants. Remember that!"

And with those words, she went off, laughing haughtily. I was stupefied by her words. Gil and I, her servants? Is she serious? … She did look serious actually. Thankfully, I won't be seeing her ever again.

::{ Gilbert POV}::

Who was that girl? She was so arrogant! She actually DARED talk to a prince like that! If she knew, she'd probably be down on her knees, begging for forgiveness! I wanted to say so, but I bet the young master would clamp his hand over my mouth to stop me. If we reveal our identity, we might get into trouble. We wouldn't want that!

"You two are going to be my servant!" she shouted. Then turned to go, laughing conceitedly. Argh! She pisses me off! If ever we meet again, I'm going to beat her up on behalf of the Young Master.

She may have a beautiful face, but her attitude is rotten! I wonder what her parents taught her for her to turn into such a brat with no manners. Hmph. It doesn't matter. A brat is a brat. I hope we never see her again, but if we do, I'm REALLY going to teach her some lessons!

* * *

**Whee! Second chapter! This took me about 2 hours to write this morning. :D No planing, whatsoever. Just on the spot writing. Chapter 3 might come tomorrow or in a few days. YAY!**

**Oz: Hey, you said we'd bully Gil more!**

**Me: Sorry, Oz. I didn't really find much of an opening in this chapter to do so, you see... But I really wanna do it! Let's try again in the next few chapters, okay?**

**Oz: Oh alright... *pout***

**Me: Okay everyone, please review. Tell me what you think of the story and also, when Oz gets convicted of his crime, what should we do: make him grow up into a 25 year-old like normal, or make him stay 15 for the ten years he is banished? Yes, please tell me in the review. Thank you! ^_^**


	3. Oniichan!

**Ahem. Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. Yay! I uploaded another chapter! If I'm updating my fanfic so quickly, I think I better upload my drawings in deviantart just as fast... (-_-) I'll do that some other time. Alice! Alice!**

**Alice: What?**

**Me: Um... I have a request, if you don't mind doing it for me...**

**Alice: What is it?**

**Me: Well, I want you to... *whispering***

**Alice: WHAT? NO!**

**Me: Oh? But if you do that, I'll award you with lots of meat! And also, your manservants might think you're cute and they may surrender to you! Oh, and you don't have to worry yet, because it will happen in the next chapter.**

**Alice: REALLY? MEAT? *excited smile* Alright then. *arrogant grin* If you insist.**

**Me: Thank you very much! *bow***

**Alice: Heh. That goes without saying.**

**Me: Okay! Aaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!**

* * *

::{ Narrator POV}::

"We're back!" called Oz as he and Gilbert stepped into the castle.

Almost as soon as they entered, loud footsteps echoed around them and in front of them emerged a distressed woman known as Mrs. Kate and a cute little girl named Ada.

"Onii-chan!" cried Ada with her little voice as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Ada!" called Oz as he spread out his arms wide, allowing his little sister to jump into his embrace.

"Prince Oz! Where have you-"said Mrs. Kate, interrupted.

"I told you not to call me that!" exclaimed Oz, kneeling on the floor, his arms wrapped around Ada. "Young master! Only call me young master!"

"But that title is too low for a prince such as you!" protested Mrs. Kate. "And where have you been? Everyone was worried sick about you!"

Oz pouted like a spoiled child and said, "We went out to town…"

"TOWN? That is preposterous! Don't you know how dangerous it is out there? Did you not learn your lesson yet?" Mrs. Kate was teetering on the edge of exploding but Oz didn't seem fazed by this. In fact, he even seemed to be enjoying her reaction.

"Gilbert!" screamed Mrs. Kate, glaring at the poor, helpless Gilbert. "Why didn't you stop the prince? You are his servant and your job is to look after him!"

"I… I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" said Gilbert, trying to prove his innocence and pleading not to be punished.

"Even so, you could have informed us of his whereabouts! And as punishment…" said the head housekeeper threateningly. "Dinah will hang on you to you for the rest of the day!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the poor raven-haired boy, his golden eyes flooded with tears.

As promised, the cat, Dinah, jumped onto Gilbert's head and meowed. The pitiful boy screamed, crying, and ran around, trying to shake off the grey cat in futile attempt.

Oz laughed as he watched his servant make noise and create havoc with the little kitten hanging on tightly to his dark hair.

"Oz!" called a voice, catching Oz's attention. He turned around to see a blond man, around his mid-twenties, running in his direction. He looked the same as Oz, except for the long braid that trailed behind the young man.

"Jack onii-sama!" cried Oz in surprise and delight.

"Where have you been?" asked Jack, the king. "I have a few important things to tell you, so can you come with me for a while?"

"Sure," said Oz, complying to his brother's request.

The brothers walked down a long hall and as they did, Jack talked to Oz. "Tomorrow, you will be turning fifteen and a royal ball will be held to commemorate your coming of age," he said. "Other royalties and aristocrats are coming, and I want to emphasize the coming of the children of the other four ruling families from other kingdoms."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about my own birthday," said Oz. "Can Gil come too?"

"Of course he can," replied Jack. "Anyway, I want to specifically introduce you to the Baskerville family. They rule the Étoile Kingdom. Their king is Glen and their queen is Lacie. They are both my best friends and they have twin daughters. I'd like to introduce them to you. They are very adorable princesses, if I must tell you."

"Oh! I wanna meet them soon!" exclaimed Oz enthusiastically.

"I knew you'd say that," replied Jack, sweat-dropping.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 3 done! Whee! Oh, and in case some of you don't know, onii-chan/ onii-sama means big brother.**

**Alice: Oi. So I have to act like that in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yes please, Alice.**

**Alice: Alright.**

**Oz: Li-chan! You put in Gil-bullying!**

**Me: I know! XD How is it?**

**Oz: It's great! *takes my hand* Thank you!**

**Me: Naw, it's nothing. *jumps jumps* Come on, Oz, jump!**

**Oz: *jumps jumps* Whee!**

**Alcie: *pushes me and Oz apart* Hey! What do you think you're doing to MY servant? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!**

**Me: Oh, don't worry Alice. Oz is just a friend. The one I really love is seaweed head! *hugs little and big Gil***

**Little Gil: UWAH! *blush***

**Big Gil: Oi! What are you doing? *blush***

**Me: I LOVE YOU GIL! Anyway, everyone, please review. Chapter four is coming soon. Big Gil is also coming soon! XD**

**Big Gil: Hey- What?**

**Me: See you next time!**


	4. Why, oh why?

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime.  
_**

**Chapter four! YAY! I should have updated this sooner but I was having writer's block. And then when I finished two days ago (at night), I couldn't upload it yesterday because I went out with my friends. Ah well then.**

**Alice: So I have to act now, huh?**

**Me: Yes! Do your best, Alice!**

**Alice: Heh. Leave everything to me.**

**Me: Thank you very much! Now, let's begin chapter four!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

Yay! Today's my coming of age party! I can't wait! I'm going to meet two cute girls today! Or maybe even more! And I get to dance with one of them! Wah!

I told Gil to come but he refused! Can you believe that? "But I'm just a lowly servant! I can't go there!" he said. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna have Mrs. Kate and the other maids capture him, change his clothes and bring him to the party. I had my uncle, Uncle Oscar, tailor my old clothes to fit Gil just for this royal ball. These type of stuff don't happen everyday, so I have to make sure that Gil is present when they do.

"Young master!" called Gil as he ran towards me. "I-"

"Gil! Perfect timing! I wanted to have a stroll in the garden before the party, since it's still early," I said.

"Young master! I know it's still early, but please refrain from going outside!" said Gilbert. He's asking me to stay inside again! It's so boring in here! All I can do is read. It's not that I have anything against reading, though. It's just that I've read for three hours straight this morning and I get bored when I read too much. The words swim around the page after a while.

"It's just for a little while!" I shout. I snapped my fingers and Dinah instantly jumped on Gil's head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" cried Gil as he ran around, his eyes flooded, as he tried to shake off the little grey kitten.

"Okay. Good. Let's go to the lake then! Ada, come on," I said, as I grab my cute little sister's hand.

"Yes, onii-chan!" replied Ada.

The three of us then set off to the lake, Ada and I hand in hand, and Gil, following not far behind. The scenery around us was really beautiful. No matter how many times I see this landscape, I still can't deny its beauty.

::{ Narrator POV}::

The castle towered high above them as they strolled to the lake. It was 3 pm in the afternoon and the sun was shining high above the trio. Despite the shine of the sun, a cool breeze blew, causing the grass to sway beneath the children's feet as they strolled, chatting away happily.

Little did they know that the Baskervilles had arrived and were on palace grounds.

Oz, Gilbert, and Ada finally reached the lake. It was shining under the sun's bright rays, sparks seeming to bounce on the lake's blue surface, mist lifting off the ground, creating an ethereal effect. There was a willow tree beside it and its branches swayed in synch with the breeze, adding to the beauty of the scenery.

But as they came closer, they noticed that someone had come to the lake before them. And they, like second comers, waited and watched. They heard a sniffle from the person crouched beside the lake so Oz decided to have a look.

"Stay here," whispered Oz to Ada and Gil.

He came closer to see who it is, trying to move as stealthily as possible. He quickly assumed it was a visitor because although the person looked familiar, he or she didn't seem to be from the Vessalius' castle. Oz saw that the figure seemed to be a girl and instantly, he felt a little ache in his heart. Why would a girl cry alone here?

Oz moved closer, and closer and slowly, he started to recognize the girl. From behind, he saw long, dark hair with two long plaits by the side of her head. Suddenly, he remembered the girl he met in the market the previous day.

He was about to tap her on the shoulder and ask her what's wrong when a voice echoed from behind him.

::{ Gilbert POV}::

Ada and I were told by the young master to stay put, but my curiosity got the better of me. I went closer, following behind Young Master Oz, with Ada clinging to y arm. I instructed her to keep quiet by raising a finger over my mouth and got a nod in reply.

As I came closer, I realized that the figure seemed dreadfully familiar. At that moment, I remembered the rude girl we had bumped into town just yesterday. Alice was her name, if I'm not wrong. I remembered how impertinent she was to my master and immediately, a surge of anger ran through me.

How can the young master not feel any anger towards her? I know he is good in concealing his emotions but I can also tell when he's pretending or not. And I can tell that he most definitely doesn't feel any hatred for this ill-mannered wretch. Why is that? Why? She's so despicable and that's just my first impression. Who knows what other crap she hides below that beautiful exterior!

I shouted

::{ Oz POV}::

"YOU!" cried a voice from behind me, coming from a person I knew all too well.

Suddenly, the girl, whom I remember being named Alice, turned around. Her beautiful amethyst eyes were blurred with tears which were running down her cheeks and dripping from her chin. A look of surprise was spread across her face as she realized that there were other people, besides her, around.

I turned to Gil, whose face was a mirror image of Alice's, except the tears were omitted. I don't know what he's so surprised out. Maybe the fact that the smug smile of Alice's was wiped out, replaced by a completely pitiful look.

She quickly wiped the tears away and glared at us. It seemed to be shooting daggers out and if looks could kill, we would've been long dead. "What do you want?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

I was about to reply but Gil interjected before I could speak. "What are you doing here? You don't live here, do you?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question, you pipsqueak," said Alice. "You probably didn't know that since your brain has rotted out of your skull. So now, you're not just a squirt; you're an idiot too."

I'm impressed. Despite her bad situation, she can still take on Gil with verbal combat; and she seems to be winning.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, squirt nor an idiot!" protested Gil. "Well, you don't look too mighty now." This time, Gil was the on who had a smug smile, looking as though he'd won the battle.

Again, Alice glared at us. "Hmph! It's none of your business. Besides, you still can't think of come-backs to counter me, can you, shrimp?"

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP! Now tell me what you're doing here! I don't think you were invited to come here, were you?"

It was starting to get a bit annoying, so I decided to put a stop to it.

::{ Narrator POV}::

"Okay, okay. Enough," said Oz. "Alice is your name, correct?"

"That's right," replied Alice. "What about it?"

"Well Alice, I'd like to know what you're doing in the castle. You obviously aren't from here and judging from your clothes, you don't look like you're going to start working as a maid here," said Oz, chuckling at the idea of Alice working for the castle.

"Of course not. How dare you even think that I'm going to work as a maid here!" exclaimed Alice, visibly offended.

Oz quickly had to steer this conversation if he wanted to get some answers from Alice. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but you wouldn't tell us your reason for being here, so I just assumed-"

"Well you're wrong," said Alice, obviously irritated.

::{ Alice POV}::

How dare this scum even think that I came here to work for the palace! That is ludicrous! Just the thought of it makes me gag. I, Alice, the princess of the Étoile Kingdom and the daughter of King Glen Baskerville, have come to meet the prince and princess of the Lumière Kingdom, the younger siblings of King Jack Vessalius.

Speaking of Jack, this kid looks a lot like him. Well, I think Jack is better looking but the resemblance is quite striking. Their attitudes are quite different though. Jack is more mature and he doesn't put on a fake smile. As for this kid, he's all smiles but not all of them are real. Hmph! Why should I even bother about this kid's problems? It's none of my business anyway.

"I came here because my entire family and I were invited to come here by Jack," I said. Even if I said that, I bet the shortie won't believe me. But really, what's the use of lying?

"Don't lie to us! And you're actually quite brave to address the king by his first name without honorifics! You're supposed to call him 'King Jack' with 'King' as the honorific!" Ah see? The little squirt won't believe me. Plus, he's now reprimanding me!

"Now, now, Gil. I don't think she'd lie to us right?" Ugh. And the blondie speaks. "Now Alice, why do you address Jack by his first name?"

"He had permitted me to do so. Why do you?" I ask.

"Well that's because I…" he hesitated. "I was also allowed to." I know he's lying but what difference does it make to me? Nothing. Everyone's secrets will get revealed sooner or later anyway.

::{ Oz POV}::

Jack had allowed Alice to use his first name? Without honorifics? Why would he? I can tell that Alice is not lying but her words can be easily doubted. Somehow though, I have a feeling that she isn't. It's like… Instinct, I suppose.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"You sure have a lot of questions, brat," she replied stubbornly. "And it's none of your business why I was crying."

"Hehe. I suppose so," I reply sheepishly.

"Alice!" cried a voice from behind the willow tree. The voice sounds like Alice's but less gruff and more gentle.

**Yay! Chapter four! And it's actually quite long! XD**

**Me: Alice! Thank you very much for the hard work!**

**Alice: Heh. That's alright. Now where's my meat?**

**Me: Ah yes, it's in the dining room. Go ahead and eat as much as you want. I ordered a buffet for you.**

**Alice: Yay! *runs off***

**Me: And that concludes chapter four! Please review!**


	5. Meet the Baskervilles!

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Whee! Fifth chapter! At least I was able to finish it today and I was able to upload it.**

**And today, we're going to meet new characters! Not really new characters, but new characters to the story. I already did a foreshadowing in the previous chapter.**

**So let's find out who it is!**

* * *

::{ Narrator POV}::

"Alice!" called a voice. The voice was that of a girl's and she seemed to be looking for Alice. Much as Alice hated the girl, she'd have to stay with her all the time or if not, most of the time; and the fact drove her onto the brink of insanity. She's supposed to be very pleasant to be around with but Alice feels a bit inferior to her, explaining the dislike she felt towards the girl.

From behind the willow tree, she peeked and showed herself. The unknown girl had long hair with two side plaits and lavender eyes, identical to Alice's. From their looks, the only things that allowed you to tell them apart were the color of their hair and the color of their dress. Alice had blackish-brown hair while the girl had white hair. The dresses they wore were exactly the same, but Alice's dress was dark purple, while the girl's was bright pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there were others around. My name is Alyss. A-L-Y-S-S," she said, spelling out her name. "And this is Alice. A-L-I-C-E."

"Nice to meet you," said Oz. "My name is Oz. This is my little sister, Ada."

"Hello," murmured Ada shyly.

"And my valet, Gilbert," continued Oz.

"Nice to meet you," said Gilbert, seeming insincere with what he said.

"You know Alice?" asked Oz.

He got a nod from Alyss as a reply. Oz shifted his eyes towards Alice, who was grumbling under her breath, pouting.

"Alice? What's your relationship with Alyss?" asked Oz, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's… Um… She's my…" said Alice, as if she was trying to spit out her own tongue.

"We're twin sisters!" cried Alyss proudly, as she hugged Alice from behind.

::{ Alice POV}::

Ugh! This bitch! How dare she suddenly hug me like that! I'm going to choke! I'm going to puke! I hate her so much! She's so creepy beyond belief! This girl may be sweet when she's happy but when you anger her too much and tip the scale, she acts like some insane person and it's scary. She's not afraid to inflict self-pain and she doesn't even flinch when she gets cut!

One time, while we were in town, a thief pointed a knife at Alyss and told us to give him all the money we had with us. I scowled at the lowlife, ready to pounce on him and capture him but Alyss got ahead of me. The freak-girl smiled and stepped forward. She wrapped her hands around the blade and squeezed. Blood flowed out from her hand and she let go of the knife, giggling happily. The thief got so unnerved that he dropped the knife himself and fell on the floor, trembling. Smiling, Alyss let the blood drip from her hand into her mouth. How disgusting is that? I can tolerate it if you cut yourself with scissors and there was a small cut on your finger, or if you got pricked by a needle and then you licked the blood off your finger. But getting a huge slash on your hands and drinking the blood? Giggling, no less! She's not even a vampire! It's revolting!

Sometimes I get scared that she may turn into a cannibal without the family's knowledge and then one night, all of us are eaten by her. Seriously! Alyss is the queen of all freaks. Her insanity is already out of the ordinary and it causes my imagination to run havoc. Her dementedness is contagious and if I stay with her all my life, my scale would tip and I'd probably end up joining her in the mad world! I don't want that!

::{ Oz POV}::

Wow. I never imagined Alice had a sister. I wonder if this girl is like her. After meeting Alice for the first time, I don't think I want to see her multiply. I bet that if she does, she'll be able to rule the world… Alyss doesn't seem like a bad person but I get this really creepy vibe coming from her. As for Alice, she's a bit dominant and it's scary but she doesn't emit any weird vibes unlike her sister.

"Young master, I think it's time for us to go," said Gil warily. I don't want to go just yet! I haven't even been able to play yet. But I guess I have to get ready to meet the Baskervilles. I don't want to go there looking like a total doofus.

"Alright. Much as I want to play more, alright, I'll go back," I reply. "Well then, I better get going, Alice, Alyss. Bye."

"Okay. We'll see you later," said Alyss, with a dazzling smile on her face. "Sister, say something!"

"…Bye," said Alice sulkily. Even if her personality is not quite pleasant, I still think she's quite cute.

With that, Gil, Ada and I ran off. After all, Ada and I had to get ready to meet the Baskervilles. I wonder how King Glen, Queen Lacie and their children look like. I heard that they were all good looking and it ran in the family. I suppose it's the same for us, the Vessalius family.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, with the help of Gil. After I did so, I was called by Mrs. Kate who brought Ada with her, all ready. We went to the rose garden and there, I saw Jack. He was having tea with a man with jet-black hair and a woman with long dark hair tied up in a bun behind her head. She looked like an older, more mature version Alice and Alyss. The man and woman were incredibly beautiful and they looked very good together.

"Oz! Ada!" called Jack, as he stood up from his chair. The man and woman shifted their eyes towards us and we moved closer. "Glen, Lacie, these are my younger siblings, Oz and Ada. Oz, Ada, these are the Baskervilles, the rules of Étoile Kingdom, Glen and Lacie."

"Good afternoon," greeted King Glen, his face impassive.

"Good afternoon," greeted Queen Lacie, a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Good afternoon, King Glen, Queen Lacie. Thank you for coming. It is an honor to have you in the palace," I said. Wow, I feel so small when I'm around them.

"Thank you for coming," murmured Ada shyly, hanging on to my sleeve.

"No, no. Not at all. It's our pleasure," said Queen Lacie. "You two are so adorable. Oz has grown up to become such a handsome boy and Ada is quite cute herself."

"Yes, I agree," said King Glen, nodding. "Now let us introduce our daughters to you."

"Come on out, you two," called Queen Lacie, her back facing us.

From the rose bushes emerged two girls whom I already knew. They were Alice and Alyss.

"Oz, Ada, this is Alice and Alyss," said the queen, pointing to Alice and Alyss respectively. "Alice, Alyss, this is Oz and Ada."

"Good afternoon, Prince Oz, Princess Ada," said Alice, bowing slightly with a scowl on her face.

"Good afternoon. It's a pleasure to officially meet you," said Alyss, bowing with a smile.

"Good afternoon. It's an honor to meet the two princesses of the Étoile Kingdom," I replied, a bit shocked. Did these two know that I was of Vessalius blood? Hardly likely; especially after the attitude Alice showed me yesterday and just earlier this afternoon.

"Alright. Come along now, you four. You go on a stroll in the garden. Glen, Lacie and I will be here if you need us," said Jack.

"But Jack, I want to stay with you!" protested Alyss. What did she just say? Is she… No, that can't be… Can it?

The look on Jack's face seemed to scream that he wanted Alyss to stay. "Oh alright," said Jack, finally succumbing to Alyss. "But Oz, Ada, Alice, you three go on a stroll, okay? Go get to know each other better. And Oz, Gil is somewhere in the garden too, so let him tag along if you find him."

"Alright," I reply. Uh-oh. Gil and Alice won't be very happy to see each other.

"Get along now, okay?" said Jack with his genuine smile. And then he sent us off.

* * *

**Chapter five. Sorry if it's a bit disappointing. I don't know how royalties talk to each other. I had a difficult time thinking of their dialogue...**

**Oz: Eh? But I thought you always had competitions with your friends with stuff like this?**

**Me: Eh... Yeah but I don't think of the dialogue for everyone; I just think of my own dialogue and they think of their own.**

**Oz: Heeeeeh... I see. But I think you were able to pull it off quite nicely.**

**Me: You really think so...?**

**Oz: Yeah! I do!**

**Alice: Oz! I have an order for you!**

**Oz: What is it, Alice?**

**Alice: I want you to buy me lots of meat.**

**Me: Oh! Oh! Me too! Me too! For me, buy lots of meat and lots of sweets too, okay?**

**Oz: Li-chan, if you want sweets, go ask from Break.**

**Me: But he might not give me some. Plus I want to buy my own sweets.**

**Oz: Oh alright... Meat for Alice and meat and sweets for Li-chan. Okay.**

**Me: Thanks Oz! And thank you to everyone as well, for taking the time to read my fanfic. Review please, thank you! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Like, WHAT?

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Chapter six! Woohoo! I can just see the story unfold! Haha. No, not really. I don't really plan my stores. XD I do it on the spot once I sort of have an idea of what to do. LOLs.**

**Oz's coming of age party comes on the next chapter. And yes, there's no coming of age ceremony because I don't wanna have to suffer thinking of dialogues for formal ceremonies.**

**It took me forever to write this because I was screaming half the time while writing one scene. THAT scene. I suppose another cause is that I have not experienced it yet, so I'm just trying to recall what I've read in books and other manga and it's a bit hard...**

**Okay. I'm sure you're all excited to find out what the scene is, so let's start!**

* * *

::{ Alice POV}::

Finally! I'm finally rid of that freak! And finally away fro my father. I feel so unnerved when I'm around him. It's like, when we attend formal parties when he's around, I have to pretend I'm incredibly happy. I can usually put up my fake smile but today, I met the bastard who bumped into me yesterday. I noticed that he and Jack looked strangely alike, but I never expected the scum to be the prince I was supposed to meet! Ugh, he totally pisses me off. Well, not to worry though. Soon enough, he's going to be my servant, be under my mercy, heeding my every order.

And speaking of Jack…

Alyss just loves to be around Jack and somehow, I'm quite thankful for it. It helps me get her off my back when he's around. All I have to do is find an excuse to go away and I'm free. Sometimes, Alyss even BEGS me to leave her and Jack alone. Yeah, she's fallen head over heals for him, or so she says; I don't really know what it means. Even though he helps me get rid of Alyss, he can be a real pain most of the time. Everyday, all that ever comes out of Alyss' mouth is the name "Jack." Jack this, Jack that. She always quotes his words, greets him in the morning even though he's not there, talks about him during our strolls alone, talks about him before going to bed, tells him "Good night, sweet dreams," even if he's not with us, and says that Jack will come during snack time! She's driving me nuts with her crazy-in-love mode! It's just torture when I have to listen to her quietly, swallowing every story she has about that braided blond guy! I can't afford to make her angry since our parents tell me not to, but she's stretching my patience string to its limit; and soon, it's gonna snap. And it won't be long now, before it does.

As for the little blondie with me right now, he's pressed the "on" button of my bomb and it's ticking away. He's walking way ahead of me and he's not supposed to! I'm his master, so I should be walking in—

The blondie kid turned around and stopped on his tracks. What's he up to? I raised my eyebrow in silent question. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and smiled. WHAT THE HELL? What the crap's he smiling about?

I was about to ask that question but he turned around and ran off, saying, "Come on, Alice, Ada! I think we're far enough from them, so let's go play!"

Aaaaaaaaaargh…. This kid is WAY too annoying.

::{ Oz POV}::

From where we were standing I couldn't see them, so that meant that they couldn't see us and then we can escape and play! I grabbed Alice's hand and smiled my "trust-me" smile. The message didn't get through the receiving end as effectively as I thought it would and Alice had an incredulous look on her face as though asking, "What the hell are you doing?" So I turned around and ran, answering her unsaid question.

Alice suddenly slapped her hand away from mind. "Don't act too friendly and most of all, DO NOT touch me so casually!" she shouted. Oh no… I hope nobody heard her shout. It might cause an uproar.

"Alice-" Then she kicked me on the face, hitting my chin, causing me to fall down on the floor. She brought her foot down hard, VERY hard, onto my stomach, causing me to gasp. Ah… This is pure torture…

"Don't talk back to me!" she screamed. "Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday? 'You are my servant,' is what I said and I was serious. Dead serious."

Ada whimpered in one corner and instantly, she ran off, crying. "Ada!" I called, trying to maker her come back.

Without warning, my collar got pulled violently. "Are you listening to me?" Alice asked, glaring at me.

"Y-Yes…" I replied nervously.

I thought she was gonna let go of my collar but she didn't. In fact, she did the complete opposite.

All of a sudden, she kissed me. On the lips. Yes, she pulled my collar and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm as they came in contact with mine. I tried to struggle but I couldn't. What she did seemed to mesmerize me and I felt the world dissolve around us. I closed my eyes obligingly and kissed her back.

Then she pulled away, smiling her complacent smile, and stood up straight. "That's proof of our contract," she said.

My jaw dropped. "What contract?" I asked, stupefied.

"What contract, you ask…" she said, her eyes widening in surprise. "…the contract of you belonging to me, as a servant, of course."

"Servant?" I asked skeptically.

"Why, yes. From today on, I'm your master and you're my servant," she said proudly. "My mother and Alyss said that a kiss seals a contract wherein one person will belong to another."

Alice is obviously talking about marriage or something along the line. She was correct about the part that it seals a "contract," and with that contract, one person will belong to another indeed. But she missed something: it also works vice versa. I suppose knowing this girl, although just for a short while, would tell me that she probably only caught the words "one person will belong to another," completely ignoring the "vice versa," part. Oh this girl… She's really taking everything at her own pace.

::{ Gil POV}::

I'm worried about the Young Master. Knowing him, he would immediately look for me and play. It's almost been an hour. What's taking him so long?

From the bushes, Ada emerged, running and crying. She didn't see me here and bumped into me. I grabbed her hand as soon as I could to prevent her from falling down.

"Gil…" she said, looking up at me with eyes full of tears. Did she and Oz have a fight? Is that why he took so long? Is that the reason why Ada is crying?

"Ada, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her and patting her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"She's scary…" replied Ada. She? Oh no… Not HER.

"Who is?" I asked.

"The pretty girl with long dark hair and braids…" said Ada. I knew it. It IS her! What the hell did she do this time?

"What did she do?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check.

"She… She…" croaked Ada before bursting into tears again. She kept wailing and didn't stop until I hugged her.

"Don't worry Ada. Everything's going to be okay," I said as I patted her back. "Let's go find her. I'm going to beat her up for making you cry, okay?"

* * *

**Hehe~ Let's see you do that, Gil. Um... I hope it's okay. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going overseas and won't be back until the 3rd of December, I think. I'll try and update it if I can while I'm in another country. As soon as I come back, I promise I'll update a LOT of chapters, because during the flight, I might write. Then when I come back, I'll type it up and update the story. :D**


	7. Listen!

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I'm uploading one chapter a day still, even though I've written a lot of chapters. It's just that despite my super fast typing speed, I still find it taking forever to retype it from my iPad to the PC... So... You'll have to wait tomorrow for the other update. Plus I'm writing another fanfic for Artemis Fowl and Pandora Hearts crossover so... Yeah...**

**Oz: Li-chan! Where the heck have you been?**

**Me: On a trip to Europe. Where is Sablier, by the way? I've been wondering.**

**Oz: ...**

**Me: You don't know, do you?**

**Oz: No. **

**Me: Gil?**

**Gil: Eh? Sablier? ...**

**Me: I'll take that as a 'no.' Alice?**

**Alice: I lost my memories and awoke in Abyss and stayed there for a hundred years. Do you honestly think _I_ would know?**

**Me: Good point... So Sablier will remain a mystery, eh?  
**

**Anyway, everyone, enjoy! **

* * *

::{ Narrator POV}::

"Young Master!" cried Gil as he and Ada ran to Oz, who was walking beside Alice. "YOU!" Gil was obviously referring to Alice, who was, apparently, named "you," by the dark-haired boy.

"Ada!" called Oz as his little sister ran to him. "Are you okay?" Ada gave a meek nod.

Alice stared at Gil, who was striding towards her. All of a sudden, he pushed her. The violet-eyed girl fell down on the floor with an "Ah!" from her, the victim, to accompany the fall. Alice lay flat on the floor and she swore as he sat upright.

"What do you think you're doing, you numbskull?" shouted Alice in rage. "Hellfire, that's the fourth time I've fallen down this week!" Oz immediately came to Alice's aid, helping her stand up whilst asking her if she's alright and checking if she received any injuries or bruises.

"Alice, you said this is the fourth time?" asked Oz.

"Yeah. One was the time you bumped into me. The others were from before that. First Alyss and I were climbing a tree to get some fruits when Alyss 'accidentally' pushed me and I fell," she said, visibly irritated. "Second, we were playing in the palace garden of when Alyss slipped, grabbed me, and we both fell into the lake."

"Hah!" cried Gilbert triumphantly. "Who's the idiot now?"

"Gil, that wasn't very nice," said Oz, as if scolding a little child.

"Well, her making Ada cry wasn't very nice!" screamed Gil.

Oz's eyes widened in surprise. "She made Ada cry?" He turned to Ada. "What did Alice do?"

"I got scared…" murmured Ada. "She… She kicked you, onii-chan, so I thought that she'd kick me next…"

"I see," said Oz, not knowing what to say.

Alice stepped toward Ada and the blonde little girl flinched. Alice's face softened into a smile and she kneeled in front of Ada. "Sorry I scared you," she said, ruffling Ada's hair. "I'll only do that to my male servants. Don't' worry, I won't hurt you."

Oz and Gil stood frozen. "What's gotten into her…?" whispered Oz to Gil.

"I don't know…" murmured Gil. "Anyhow young master, she also bumped into you, so she should apologize!"

"It was my fault that I bumped into her," said Oz. "And I—"

"He's my servant now," said Alice nonchalantly. "And just as he said, he was the one who bumped into me."

"SERVANT?" asked Gil. "When did that happen? Young master Oz is my master and nobody's servant!" Gil glared at Alice just as he did so once before to Oz's father, Zai Vessalius.

::{ Oz POV}::

I know that Gil is just trying to protect Ada and I, but I don't think he should have done what he just did. Alice is no pushover and she won't lose to someone like Gil in matters like these. Gil usually isn't violent, but what he's doing now is starting to prove me wrong. I just hope that this doesn't turn into a physical fight because then it would get messy.

"Wait, so you're Oz's servant?" asked Alice.

"Seems like YOUR brain rotted out of its skull," said Gil, smiling.

"That insult doesn't count since I was the one who first used it," said Alice. "Returning to the topic, since you're Oz's servant, who is my servant, it means that you are my servant as well!"

Oh no… This is not going well…

"Oh wait, but since you're the servant of my servant," continued Alice. "You should be lower than him. Meaning, you are supposed to be my slave." She pointed at Gil who was trembling from anger.

"Why you…" threatened Gil.

"But I'll spare you the embarrassment and call you my servant, instead of slave." Gil was about to explode. Literally. He was shaking and his fists were clenched.

"Okay you two. Pleas stop fighting," said. I thought I better take hold of the situation before it got out offhand.

"Shut up manservant!" Alice kicked me in the face again. This time, Gil wasn't able to hold back.

"How dare you do that to the young master?" cried Gil. He suddenly pulled Alice's hair. Alice tried to struggle but Gil just kept on pulling.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing?" shrieked Alice as she tried to pull her hair away from Gil.

"Gil! Stop!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him away from Alice.

"Please let me go young master! She… She…" screamed Gil. Ugh, he's quite strong despite his size.

"Gil, listen to me," I said.

"Young master, let go of me! I hate to…"

"Gil!" He just kept on struggling. "Gil!" No use. "Gil, stop!" He wouldn't stop. "Hey! Gil!" Not listening. He tried to wrestle free from me but I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face me. "GILBERT! LISTEN TO ME!"

He looked at me, stunned. "Young master…?" he muttered.

"Gil, you shouldn't do that," I said. "If you do, you'll get into huge trouble."

"What do you mean, young master?"

"Alice is a Baskerville, the rulers of the Étoile Kingdom."

::{ Gilbert POV}::

This brat? A Baskerville? No wonder she's such a bitch! "You should respect her, Gil," said young master, looking me in the eye.

"She doesn't deserve any respect!" I cried. "She doesn't respect you, so why should I respect her?"

"Gil, I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"But young master-"

"Please. Just do it for me." Young Master Oz put on a sad smile. I can't bear to see him like that. The last time I saw him like that was when King Zai…

"Alright…" I said reluctantly.

"Good," said Young Master, smiling. "Now let's all go and play. It should lighten everyone's mood." I was about to protest when the girl strode towards me. She stopped in front of me and slapped me. My cheeks burned both from the pain of the hit and the anger that was rising up in me.

"How dare you?" cried 'Alice.' "You're just a lowly servant!"

I glared at her. "I may only be a lowly servant but… If anyone hurts the young master, I will never forgive them. I am ready to stain my hands with blood, ready to kill anyone for Young Master Oz."

"Gil!" I turned around, hearing Young Master Oz shouting angrily. "Don't' talk like that!" I looked down and said nothing.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured.

"Now, let's go and play, alright?" The Young Master was smiling but I can tell that he's angry. He's squeezing my shoulder!

"Ow…! Y… Yes…" I succumbed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it's a bit disappointing! Stupid writer's block is attacking me like a hammer on the head, then I run out of ideas... TT^TT Oh well. Please review!**


	8. A Dance Partner

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late upload! Yesterday, I went shopping and this morning, I was editing the story and it took FOREVER. Plus I was trying to draw so... Yeah. I'll explain in the Author's Notes at the bottom of the page. **

**Oz: **gasp** You go SHOPPING?**

**Me: No. I was forced.**

**Oz: o.o By who?**

**Me: ;) Secret!**

**Oz: ...Your boyfriend?**

**Me: I have no boyfriend! -_-V Geez!  
**

**Alright. Let's begin!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

After playing, Alice and I went our separate ways to get ready for the party. Ada went to her room while Gil was dragged by Mrs. Kate to change. I went to my room and took another shower then changed. The party started at 6 pm in the evening and it was already 5:45 pm.

Later, Gil entered my room, dressed up in the clothes I wanted him to wear. "Young Master…" he said meekly as he stood by the door.

"Ooh! Gil!" I cried. "Wow, it suits you!"

Gil stepped up and closed the door behind him. "Young Master, you know I'm not suited for these types of occasions."

"Come on, Gil. I want you to be there." I pouted. "It's my birthday after all. You don't need to give me any gift; just be there at the party."

The blood drained from Gil's face. "But I'm just a lowly servant!"

"I don't want you to be there as my servant. I want you to be there as my friend."

"That is even more unacceptable!"

"What do you mean unacceptable? Mrs. Kate dragged you to get changed, right? That means she's giving you an okay."

"But Young Master…"

"This is MY party and I'm inviting who I want! Besides, even Jack onii-sama allowed you to come."

After an argument that lasted forever, Gil finally succumbed and agreed to come to the party. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called. Jack onii-sama and Ada emerged.

"Oz, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied. "Come on, Gil!"

Ten minutes later, the four of us entered the ballroom hall, where nobles and royalties from different kingdoms came in different colored clothes. Jack onii-sama excused himself and went away, walking to Alyss. There were a lot of cute girl! But four incredibly cute girls caught my attention.

The first girl was Alice, who tied her hair in a ponytail with a tied end, her braids wrapped around it like a hair band. A red ribbon crisscrossed her ponytail and stopped at the second band that tied its end. She wore a red dress with a glittering translucent cloth wrapped on top of her dress' skirt. Around Alice's waist was a white sash that ended in a huge ribbon at the back of her dress and its tails reached the foot of her dress, brushing the floor. On her neck, she wore a white choker where a huge, rose-shaped red ruby hung. She also wore rose-shaped ruby earrings to match her choker and white gloves. She lifted her dress to walk and revealed white string-up boots with heels. Alice looked incredibly beautiful and stunning!

The second girl had light orange-brown colored hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a magenta-pink dress with baby pink flower-and-vine pattern. On each side of her dress, two ribbons were sewn, totaling in four ribbons. Her collar was frilled and three buttons ran down and stopped by another set of frills than ran from one of her shoulders to the other. She lifted her skirt to bow to a nobleman and revealed magenta stiletto-heeled shoes. She had a gentle smile on her face and her actions were so lady-like. She was so beautiful yet she exuded an aura possessing immense power.

The third girl also had light orange-brown colored hair but compared to the previous girl, her hair was tied back from her face with a green ribbon that sat at the very back of her head. Her wavy hair tumbled down to her waist and instead of a gentle smile, she had a confident smile on her face, very much like Alice's. She wore a bright green dress, a light green ribbon tied around her collar. The top of her dress was divided into two and in between, a white strip of cloth was sewn. The two parts of her dress were held together by crisscrossing silver ropes that started from the ribbon tied around her neck to her waist. Her dress stopped just above her feet and below her ankles, showing light green ballet flats. That girl was so cute and she looked very confident with herself.

The fourth girl had short, bluish gray hair and a flowery hair corsage was tied to the right side of her head. She wore a blue dress with a bustle skirt that revealed to show a white tiered skirt underneath, at the back of her dress. She wore a blue choker and attached in the middle of it was a huge white pearl encircled within a ring of small sapphires. Tied around her waist was a dark blue sash and ended at the back with a huge ribbon without tails. Her dress stopped just above her ankles to show huge, blue, wedged sandals. She was not smiling and she had a neutral look on her face but that didn't prevent her from looking adorable.

The two girls with the light orange-brown hair walked towards one another and talked with one another before proceeding to walk towards me. The girl in magenta bowed and spoke. "I would like to bid you a happy fifteenth birthday, Prince Oz," she said. "And hello, Princess Ada. My name is Sharon Rainsworth, princess from the Gracieux Kingdom and this is my little sister, Emily."

The girl in green bowed and spoke next. "Happy Birthday, Oz-sama and greetings to you, Princess Ada," she said. "My name is Emily Rainsworth."

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Oz, Princess Ada," they said, synchronized.

"Err… Um… Pleased to meet you too," I said, blushing and fidgeting. These two are just too cute!

"Pleased to meet you," said Ada meekly, bowing.

"By the way, this is my friend, Gilbert," I said, gesturing towards Gil.

"Pleased to meet you, princesses," he said, bowing low.

"Pleased to meet you too, Gilbert," said the two, synchronized.

"Oz-sama, we, as her daughters, would like to apologize on behalf of our mother, Queen Shelly Rainsworth, for her absence today as she fell ill yesterday," said Sharon.

"I see," I said, still fidgeting. "Please send my regards to her and my wish for her to get well soon." The two nodded. "Well then, just enjoy the party for the mean time." The two bowed again and went off.

Alice came to me. "Happy birthday, Oz!" she cried with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied, accepting the greeting happily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gil, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"We're here because we were invited," replied Alice nonchalantly. "I said so didn't I? Are you so forgetful you can't even remember something said a few hours ago or are you deaf?"

Here we go again… "Well Alice," I interrupted. "You look quite stunning this evening."

Alice's eyes widened and she blushed. How adorable! "Th-Thanks…" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oz!" called Jack onii-sama as he and Alyss walked over. "Oz, you better hurry and find your dance partner. Gil too."

"Dance partner?" said Gil and I simultaneously.

"I never heard of this!" cried Gil.

"Well never mind," said Jack onii-sama. "Just find a dance partner to dance with later. But since it is Oz's birthday, there will be a section where he will dance with girls whom he wishes to dance with."

"How many is the limit?" I asked.

"No limit," replied Jack onii-sama. "During that time, you may dance with however many girls you want to."

"UWAH! That's great! I've already got six on my mind."

"Well then, pick your dance partner for the dance. But this girl will only be one since it's still the 'Free Dance' section of the Ball."

"I see…" I pondered for a moment and looked at Alice, who stood beside me, arms folded across her chest. "Well then, I choose Alice!" She stared at me in surprise then smiled.

"Alright," she said. "Since you're my servant, I accept."

Gil, Alyss, Jack and I all sweatdropped. Servant, she said…

* * *

**Okay! So the reason why I uploaded late is because it took forever to edit the scene where Oz sees the four girls. It was hard thinking of how to describe the dresses so I was drawing so that when I get back to Singapore, I can upload the drawings to show you the gowns. I'll put the link here when I upload it on deviantart. **

**And YES! Emily as a real person! It was featured in the manga where Emily was human and she had a Break doll on her shoulder. I also have the Odds and Ends Artbook by Jun Mochizuki and I saw in the drafts there a human version of Emily and suddenly, "PING!" I got the idea of adding a real Emily person into the story. XD And as Sharon's little sister too. That's why I warned you that the family-assigning might be jumbled up. And as you can see, Break's not in the Rainsworth Family. :D So I'll try and retype and upload the next chapter tomorrow. Please review!**


	9. Dance with Me

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**It was difficult writing this... But hopefully, the next chapter would be more... interesting. Because in the next chapter, the plot thickens. **evil laugh** I went to get a haircut today, and yesterday, I couldn't upload this because something was wrong with my internet. -_-V Oh! And... **

**_Warning: Cheesy lines at the near end... _**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

Alice and I glided across the dance floor gracefully. Everyone was watching us and whispers filled the room, complementing Alice. "Who is that girl? She's wonderful!" and "She's a Baskerville, is she not? They must be so proud to have such a daughter!"

Truth be told, even I was surprised at how elegantly Alice danced. From experience, I know that she is rough and I thought that rough people are stiff when it comes to dancing. But it's different with Alice. She's a natural. She then looked up at me and smiled. I blushed.

"You're good," I said.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

I chuckled at her reaction. "At dancing, I mean."

"Thanks," she muttered shyly. "On my fifteenth birthday, I want you to dance with me, alright? It will come in three years." So Alice is younger than me!

The music then stopped and Jack onii-sama announced that it was already time for the "Dance with Me," section where I get to dance with all the girls I wanted to dance with. I was told to let Alice go and that if I want to dance with her again for this section, I'd have to choose her last. I nodded and went over to where Sharon-chan was standing. I kneeled down and asked her to dance.

"Why, it will be my pleasure," she replied.

We turned and spun, Sharon smiling at me. "Prince Oz," she said. "I will turn fifteen in two year's time. When that time comes, please dance with me." UWAH! So she's younger than me! Totally my type!

A few minutes later, the music stopped and Sharon let go of my hand. She curtsied and walked away. I then went to her sister, Emily and asked her for a dance.

"Of course, Prince Oz," she said. The two of us danced and Emily spoke. "Prince Oz…?"

"Yes?" I prompted.

"You will be at my Coming of Age Party when the time comes right?" she asked.

"Of course I will." She smiled and the music stopped. Just like Sharon, she curtsied and walked away. I then went over to Alyss who was standing next to Jack onii-sama. I asked her for a dance and she graciously accepted.

"It would do me great honor, Prince Oz," she said, as she placed her hand on my open palm.

The music was about to end and Alyss hadn't said anything. Just when I thought she was going to keep quiet, she spoke a few seconds before we stopped. "Let's have tea sometime, Prince Oz," she whispered. Then the music ended and she bowed. I went to the girl with bluish gray hair next. I asked her for her name.

"My name is Echo, Prince Oz, and I am a princess from the Renseignement Kingdom," she replied, her face still emotionless.

"Well then, Echo-chan, will you do me the honor of having this dance?" I asked.

"Yes, Prince Oz," she replied. "And it's just Echo."

For the rest of the dance, Echo kept quiet and when the music ended, she curtsied, thanked me for the dance and walked away, like all the others. I turned and looked for my little sister. When I found her and walked to her. I took her hand and asked her for a dance. She smiled and said, "Of course, Onii-chan!"

With Ada's tiny hands in mine, we danced though it was quite ungraceful. Of course it was clumsy. After all, Ada was so small I had to bend down a little so that she wouldn't' strain her arms trying to reach me. The music ended and Ada greeted me a happy birthday then walked off. I walked towards Alice and asked her for a dance. She smiled at me again and took my hand.

We walked to the center of the crowd and danced. We danced a slow waltz and our world seemed to crumble around us. I noticed nobody else but she and I stared into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Alice looked back up at me as we whirled and twisted, in sync with the music.

::{ Narrator POV}::

Oz unconsciously leaned towards Alice. The dark haired girl stared at him. _Is he trying to re-establish the contract? _wondered Alice. Just as their noses were almost touching did Oz snap back from his trance, realizing what he was doing, and quickly shifted his head to place it on Alice's shoulders. Alice was surprised at this gesture. "What's wrong, Oz?"

Oz shook his head. "No, it's nothing." _It's just that I almost kissed you_, he thought.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice, looking concerned.

Oz lifted his head up to look at Alice again. "I'm sure," said Oz. And he couldn't resist saying a cheesy line. "It's just that your beauty overwhelmed me." Alice blushed and looked away sharply, frowning. Oz chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice angrily.

He looked at Alice with a gentle and genuine smile. "It's nothing, Alice."

Before Oz noticed, the music had stopped. Alice let go of Oz's hands and stepped back, wearing her confident and rather arrogant smile. She curtsied, turned around and walked away, her dress flowing like a red sea around her. Oz stared, mesmerized, for a minute before he turned and told Jack that he's danced with all the girls that he wished to dance with.

"Everyone, attention please," called Jack. "The Dance with Me section has come to an end and the food and beverages shall now be served. Please help yourselves to your heart's content." With that, the servants burst through the door, pushing carts of food and drinks. From the bottom rack of the cart, they pulled out foldable tables and spread yellow table cloths that covered the whole table from top to bottom. They then placed the food and beverages on top.

Alice went straight to the table with meat. A few minutes later, she carried a plateful of meat which she devoured faster than an ostrich can run five meters. She then proceeded to the table of cake and emerged later with a tray full of cake. Alice saw Oz in the crowd and went to him.

"Alice!" cried Oz.

"Hey Oz," she said. "You want some?" She held the tray in an outstretched hand.

"Thank you," said Oz, taking a plate of cake from the tray. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, this is awesome!" said Alice, her eyes twinkling. "The meat's delicious!"

"You like meat?"

"No," said Alice which surprised Oz. "I LOVE MEAT!"

"What a glutton you are," said a sarcastic voice from behind Alice.

"Ah! Gil!" exclaimed Oz. "Who did you dance with?"

"Oh, I danced with Ada," replied Gilbert. He then shot Alice a glare. "But Young Master, why did you choose HER?" Gilbert said the word "her" as though he spat poison.

"Well I…" said Oz, not really knowing why he chose Alice. "It's because she looked so cute that I couldn't resist asking her."

"Will you stop with the cheesy lines?" exclaimed Alice, her face red. She popped five whole cakes into her mouth and gulped them in one go.

"I'm not joking Alice," said Oz in a serious face. "Everything I say is true." He stroke Alice's face which made Alice's blush drop deeper three notches. Oz burst into laughter. Alice gulped down the rest of the cakes, shoved the tray into Gilbert's hands and chased Oz to the garden. Gilbert put the tray onto a table and followed the two.

* * *

**The ending is so... _abrupt_... Oz's lines are so... _cheesy_... -_-V And YES! They almost kissed! AGAIN! And is it a bit too short? I hope not...**

**Oz: Hey! I'm not cheesy! I don't taste like cheese!**

**Me: Of course you don't! Don't be ridiculous! **

**Alright, please look forward to the next chapter, because I'm also looking forward to the next chapter. XD**


	10. The Tragedy of Étoile Kingdom

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**YAY! I totally enjoyed writing this chapter. **nods** I'll try and put LOTS and LOTS of Oz x Alice fluff in the next chapter. :D **

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN~~~~ And the plot thickens!**

**Alice: Meat... **

**Me: Meat...**

**Alice: Do you wanna...?**

**Me: Yeah. Let's go eat some meat! XD**

**Alice: YEAH!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

::{ Narrator POV}::

Oz's fifteenth birthday party ended a week ago. Alice was in her room, studying for her exam. Unlike Alyss, Alice procrastinated and always left everything to the last minute. Thus she was studying while Alyss was in the Lumière Kingdom, having tea with Jack in the Vessalius' rose garden. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Alice, not taking her eyes off the book. The door opened and in came Glen and Lacie. Alice was surprised that her father actually came to visit her.

"Do you need any help, Alice?" asked Lacie.

"No," replied Alice then thought about what she just said. "But I think I can use some exercises."

"Alright," said Glen. He took Alice's pad of paper and started scribbling complicated Math equations and fill-in-the-blanks Science questions.

After a few minutes, Glen slid the pad to Alice, who picked it up and stared at the page, wide-eyed. "Are you freaking serious?" cried Alice, slamming her fist onto the table. "We haven't learned this yet!"

"I'm dead serious Alice," said Glen with coldness in his voice. "You're a smart girl. Use your head and dig deep. You should find the solutions there."

"What the heck?" exclaimed Alice, scratching her head in frustration.

"Now, now dear," scolded Lacie, wagging a finger at Glen. "Don't be too hard on her."

Glen shook his head. "If she really is all that great and amazing, then she should be able to do this. But since she can't do it, then I guess she's not worth all that praise." Glen shrugged.

"Is that a challenge…?" asked Alice, grinning viciously. "Fine then! I'll show you I can do this and prove you wrong!" She then laughed haughtily and proceeded to answering the questions.

"Oh my," said Lacie, trying to stifle a giggle.

After an hour, Alice handed the pad to Glen, who examined it. He nodded and said, "Good work," he said and Alice's face lit up. "If you were trying to disappoint me!" Alice scowled. "Twenty-five out of thirty! You can do better than that!"

Alice ground her teeth as Glen scribbled down another set of questions. He handed it to Alice who immediately set to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oz was playing in the garden with Gilbert. Literally. A blond boy was playing with a crying, dark-haired boy tied upside-down to a tree, swaying from side to side, a cat dangling in his hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried Gilbert, much to Oz's pleasure. "Y… Young Master! Please…! Stop! Please put me down!"

"Cry out some more, Gil!" replied Oz, raising his voice to be heard over the poor boy's screams.

* * *

In the castle's rose garden, Alyss and Jack were having tea.

"Jack, let's play by the lake later, okay?" said Alyss with a sweet smile.

"Of course," replied Jack. "No need to rush. We've got a whole week to spend."

Alyss decided to stay over in Lumière Kingdom for five days in order to stay closer to Jack, who, of course, accepted her request wholeheartedly. And the two were spending alone time together while Alice studied hard.

* * *

A few hours of studying passed and Alice was drained of anymore energy. Glen noticed this and said that she could have a break. Alice smiled gratefully and rang the bell in her room to call for a maid.

Fifteen minutes passed and no one came still. Therefore, Alice excused herself, deciding to go check on the maid. She went out and closed the door behind her. As soon she stepped out of the room, the smell of rusted iron filled her nostrils. She looked around and saw that the walls were spattered and the floor was soaked in blood. Alice recoiled in horror, her back hit the door and she slid down on the floor. Immediately, the blood seeped through her dress and her hands were colored red.

Alice gulped and gathered all her courage. She wiped her hands onto her dress and stood up. The dark-haired girl walked down the corridor with determination, hand over her nose and mouth to keep out the pungent smell. Carcasses of the castle's previous occupants lay all around. Everything was stained dark red and the whole place reeked of death.

Later, Alice smelled burning flesh. She felt a surge of panic rise inside her and she ran back to where her parents were. As she ran, fire spread out through the hall. The curtains and carpets were on fire and Alice had to stick to the wall to prevent herself from stepping onto the burning carpet.

Finally, she reached her room, where she had last left her parents. She rattled the door with her shaking hands and when she managed to open the door, Alice found Glen and Lacie spread out on the floor, unconscious.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Alice as she ran to them. "Dad!" She shook Glen. "Mom!" She shook Lacie. "This isn't funny!" Tears were running down her flushed cheeks and told herself that everything will be alright. Alice turned to her father. "If you don't' wake up, who'll make those stupid equations and questions for me?" Then she turned to Lacie. "If you don't wake up, who'll take me on those boring walks in the garden?" She sobbed. "Don't joke like this… It's not funny…"

For the very first time in her life, Alice felt weak and truly alone. No one could help her since everyone had been killed. Her parents were unconscious, possibly dead. Alyss was in another kingdom and it would take hours, maybe days for her to come back and help. Alice couldn't contact her anyway and even if she did try to, when will the message arrive? Moreover, who will take the message to Alyss? Everything had fallen apart for the dark-haired girl. Her world had crumbled before her very eyes. Alice had lost everything.

Suddenly, she felt pain shoot through her head. A wooden log dropped beside Alice, creating a clanking noise that seemed to echo in Alice's ears, along with the crackle of fire around her. The amethyst eyed girl felt warm liquid ooze out from her head, trickling down her cheek. She lifted her hand up and stroked her face, the liquid staining her hands. Alice looked a saw blood on her fingers. She turned around and saw the silhouette of a woman before the dizziness overcame her and everything went black and disappeared.

* * *

**WAHOO! Reviews please! Reviews inspire me and keep me writing for quicker updates, so please review!**


	11. Trapped

**Hi everyone! Sorry about that. I had posted this before but... I don't know what happened but I was told by brandonlalala-san that this chapter ended up becoming a copy of chapter 6, so thanks a lot for that, brandonlalala-san. Well, anyway, here it is! Edited and finally replaced back to its former glory! Enjoy!**

* * *

::{ Alice POV}::

The next thing I knew, I was in a room. It wasn't my room, or any room in the Étoile castle for that matter. I woke up on a four-poster bed with red, translucent curtains hanging on each side of the bed. I didn't move an inch. The magenta blanket was pulled over to my shoulders and I could feel my hands crossed over one another. I couldn't see my hands or my feet but I could feel cold metal wrapped loosely around my wrists and ankles and I guessed they were shackled.

I sat upright and saw that my hands were indeed chained. Plus my clothes are different. I swung my legs onto the side of the bed and stood up to walk around. I expected my chains to restrain movement but they didn't. They allowed me to move freely around the room. What kind of stupid kidnapper do I have?

I walked over to the veranda and realized that I was trapped in some wretched tower. I tried to climb up to the railing but I could only do as much as lift my foot before the fetters pulled tight: a sign that it was as far as I could go. I went over to the door next. It had a small square opening that was covered with a wooden square which was hinged to the door. I couldn't even come a meter close to it when I was restrained. I was walking to the door when my feet got pulled, I slipped on the carpet, and fell flat on my face. I guess my abductor wasn't as idiotic as I thought.

I scanned the room closely. It was a circular room and by the door was a shelf of dolls. By the veranda, next to the shelf was a throne of gold and red. It was raised slightly above the floor, a red carpet running from under it, down the two-stepped staircase and ending in front of the wooden door. Cool. Against my better judgment, I guess this kidnapper's not so bad. At least she's smart enough to know how I should be treated. Next to the throne was my four-poster bed and next to it was a table. Books were stacked on top of the circular wooden table and a pad of paper and pen was placed on top.

I take it back. My abductor IS stupid. I could ask for help using that pad of paper and pen.

Then I noticed that under the table was a cage with a black rabbit inside. I went towards the cage and tried to open it. I just ended up rattling its door, scaring the rabbit a little. I saw a key next to the rabbit and tried it on the cage. The lock clicked and swung open. The rabbit came out and rubbed its head against my wrist.

"At least you got out," I said. I have to admit, I was a little jealous. Then I got an idea. I stood straight and took the pad and paper. I wrote on it and folded it. I unhooked my golden necklace from around my neck and popped open the locket pendant hanging on it. Inside the locket was our family picture. Dad, Mom, Alyss and me. I felt tears spring in my eyes but I shook my head. _This is no time to be weak_, I thought. I slipped the note inside and closed the locket.

While I did all those, the rabbit watched me with huge, red eyes. I stepped towards the rabbit and closed it around its neck. "Go look for someone and give them the locket," I instructed. "Then lead them here, okay, Abyss?" Yeah, I named her Abyss. So what? She was as black as one when you look at an abyss from above and the color of her eyes was as menacing as the depth of an abyss. So there.

Abyss looked like she nodded (but perhaps that was my imagination) then ran out through to the gap in the door.

I waited and waited, but no one came. I continued to wait until the next day.

::{ Oz POV}::

Finally! We did something fun for once! Uncle Oscar must've noticed how bored I was in the castle so now he's taken us to the forest of Étoile Kingdom to teach Gil and me hunting.

I bet you're wondering why we went all the way to Étoile Kingdom. Well that's because Étoile Kingdom has the most beautiful forest with a huge variety of wildlife living in it.

"Alright," said Uncle Oscar. "I said I'd teach you about hunting but first, I want to see how well you can catch something on your own. I don't want to see worms or insects. I want to see actual animals and I want you to bring them here alive and unscathed. Understood?"

Gil and I nodded simultaneously. "Yes sir!" I cried.

"Good. Off you go now," said Uncle Oscar. Gil and I split up and I went on to my search.

I took out the pocket watch given to me by Jack onii-sama and opened it. The music King Glen composed, "Lacie" for Queen Lacie, played. It had been almost three hours, the sky is getting dark and I haven't caught anything yet. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a black rabbit, running across the grass. I stealthily moved towards the rabbit and in one quick swoop, grabbed it with my hands. I quickly ran to find Uncle Oscar and found him examining a tree.

"Uncle Oscar!" I called. "Look! I caught a rabbit!" Gil emerged from behind the tree, empty handed.

"Good job Oz," congratulated Uncle Oscar. "And better luck next time, Gil." Uncle Oscar took the rabbit in his hands and his face made an expression somewhere between shock and puzzlement. "Looks like you caught someone's pet."

I came closer and noticed something glinting in the light. It was a golden necklace. I unhooked it and took the necklace from the rabbit's neck. Its pendant was circular with a golden rose carved on it. It was a locket and I clicked it open. When I did, something fell from inside. I bent down to pick it up and realized it was a note. I read it out loud for Gil and Uncle Oscar to hear. "Help… I'm trapped…" I said. I looked at the locket in my palm and gasped. The portrait inside was a family portrait. It was a picture of King Glen, Queen Lacie, Alyss and Alice. I felt a lead ball drop into the pit of my stomach.

The rabbit ran. I stared at it as it turned around and ran again. "I think it wants us to follow," I said and followed the black rabbit.

"Young master!"

"Oz!"

Gil and Uncle Oscar called for me but I ignored them. I had to concentrate on following the rabbit.

After what seemed like forever, the rabbit stopped. It stopped in front of a huge tower. The rabbit pointed to the top of the tower. It tried to climb up but couldn't, so I picked the rabbit up and climbed the stairs. The cement stairs ended and I entered the tower. I ran up the spiral staircase and at the very top, I saw a door. I rattled it but it didn't budge. I then saw a key hanging beside the door. I took it and inserted the key through the keyhole. I turned the key and the door opened.

I stepped inside, rabbit in hand. In front of me was a throne. I looked around and saw no one. Could this have been a trick? Then I saw a bed. The curtains fell around the bed. The light filtered through the translucent curtains and silhouette showed a person, lying asleep on the bed. I walked over slowly. When I reached the bed, I pulled the curtains open and saw a girl. It was Alice.

She lay sound asleep on the bed, her breath steady. I stepped closer, then Alice mumbled, "Mom... Dad…" then a tear ran down her cheek. What type of horrible dream was she having?

::{ Narrator POV}::

Oz stroked Alice's cheek and brushed strands of her fringe away from her eyes. He kneeled beside Alice and wiped the tear away from her eye. He placed his finger over her lips, remembering the time when they kissed and when he almost kissed her.

Oz then realized how beautiful Alice's sleeping form was. Her long dark brown hair was spread out neatly around her, her cheeks were flushed, her long eyelashes quivered slightly, her lips were as pink as cherry blossoms.

"Alice…" whispered Oz as he placed a hand over Alice's, then squeezed her hands gently. Alice's eyes fluttered open, taking Oz completely by surprise. She looked at him for a minute before realizing who had come. Her eyes widened and she bolted upright.

"Oz!" she cried. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell to her chin. She jumped from the bed and hugged Oz, who fell down on his back from the impact. "You useless manservant! What took you so long?" She started hitting him as she sobbed. Oz was astonished. _Alice is crying again_, he thought. Then he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, patting her back to comfort her.

"Young Master!" cried a voice from behind the two.

"Gil!" said Oz. "Where's Uncle Oscar?"

"I'm here," said Oscar, emerging from the door. He stared at his nephew, who was lying on the floor, hugging a girl. "And this young lady is?"


	12. You Cannot Be Serious!

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Err... Okay, this chapter might be a bit awkward... But I think I managed to save it! :D And in this chapter, concludes how Gil has come to call Alice "stupid rabbit" and Alice to call Gil "seaweed head." And yay! SEAWEED HEAD! XD Wahoo! **does the victory dance****

**Gil: W-What! I'm not seaweed head!**

**Me: Aw... That's okay! I'll still love you even if your hair turns into an afro!**

**Gil: WHAT! You're also a seaweed head aren't you!**

**Me: No. Sure, I have short, black and a little wavy hair, but it just flips out and if I fix it, it'll flip in and look nice. Even if it flies away, it still looks nice. It doesn't work for girls. This seaweed head thing. =P Too bad for you Gil. And you're not supposed to tell girls stuff like that. You'll get yourself killed!**

**Gil: ...  
**

**Me: Let's start! Enjoy!**

* * *

::{ Narrator POV}::

When Alice had composed herself, Oz started the introduction.

"Uncle Oscar, this is Alice, Princess of Étoile Kingdom," said Oz. "Alice, this is my uncle, Uncle Oscar."

Oscar took Alice's hand and kissed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess Alice."

Alice blushed. "P- Pleased to meet you too…"

"Alright!" said Oz. "Since we all know one another now, let's all go back, okay?"

"Oz, if it wasn't apparent to you by now," said Alice. "I'm chained." She lifted her hands and a foot then jingled them to prove her point. "And I haven't exactly been released yet. Did you plan on leaving me?"

Oz stared at the chains and laughed sheepishly. "Oh… I didn't plan on leaving you… I just didn't notice…"

"I was hoping we'd leave her here to perish," murmured Gilbert.

"I heard that," said Alice.

"I did too, actually. And that wasn't nice, Gil," said Oz. Gilbert snorted but said nothing. Oz would have stroked his beard if he had one. "So how do we free you?"

"There's a keyhole on my shackles…" said Alice, twisting her manacles looking for the keyhole.

"But how do we find the key to open it?" Oz tapped the key of the door on his shoulder.

"…Did you… TRY using THAT key?" asked Alice, pointing to the key of the door Oz was holding. He stopped drumming the key and looked at it.

"OH~ I didn't think of that!" said Oz. He went over to Alice and slipped the key into the lock. He twisted, the lock clicked and the shackle on her right hand popped open. "YES!" Oz did the same for every manacle until Alice was freed.

"Finally," said Alice.

"Since Alice is now free, let's all head back," said Oscar.

"…Where do I go?" asked Alice.

"Where else? Back to your castle of course," said Oz. "We'll take you there on the way back."

"…I can't stay there…" said Alice. Oz, Oscar and Gil looked at one another.

"Why not?" asked Oz.

Alice shook her head. "…It's too complicated to explain… When you drop me there, come with me." Oz stared at Alice, who had a serious look on her face which he had seen for the very first time.

The four walked to the carriage and rode to the castle. Alice carried the rabbit with her and brought it along as her pet. It was a very quiet journey with a heavy atmosphere lingering in the air. When they arrived, none of the lights were turned on. Alice left the rabbit in the carriage and looked at the castle, almost afraid to go in. Oz noticed this and took Alice's hand in his. The amethyst eyed girl squeezed it and the emerald eyed boy squeezed back.

Alice and Oz stepped toward the castle with Gil and Oscar following not far behind. When they stepped in, their lungs were filled with the smell of dried blood and burned, rotting flesh. They looked around and saw corpses splayed on the floor.

"W-What happened here?" asked Oscar, horrified.

Alice hand's let go of Oz's and they clutched the sides of her head. "No… No…" she murmured as she shook her head, wide-eyed.

"Alice?" asked Oz in concern.

"No… NO!" Alice's voice rose to a shrill scream and she turned to run but Gil stopped her just in time and pushed her. Oz caught Alice by the shoulders and twisted her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright Alice," he whispered as he patted Alice on the back.

When Alice had calmed down, they moved on and went to her room. It was the only room without any blood or carcasses. Oz, Gilbert and Oscar all felt a slight pinch of relief but the sight horrified Alice even more than before.

::{ Alice POV}::

"Dad… Mom…" I muttered. _Where are they? Why aren't they there? Could they have been taken away? _No… My knees felt like jelly and I collapsed on my knees.

"Alice!" I heard Oz shout but it seemed distant. _I can't believe I'm letting them see me like this... _But I couldn't stop myself. The tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how much I tried to suppress them and my body wouldn't stop shaking.

"DAD! MOM!" I screamed.

"Alice! Alice!" cried Oz. "What happened?"

"Dad and Mom have disappeared…" I croaked between sobs. "I found them unconscious here the last time… Where are they…?"

"Well, if they aren't here, then that must mean they're alive," said Oscar. "And now that we've seen what type of catastrophe happened here, then we better take Alice with us. She can't stay here."

Oz nodded. "Alice, where do you keep your suitcase?" I pointed to my bed. "Gil, go get the suitcase. We'll pack Alice's clothes and then move to the castle." Gilbert nodded and got to work.

::{ Narrator POV}::

Alice stood up, tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I'm choosing what'll be brought." She pulled out a huge array of dresses from her wardrobe and brought out different shoes and accessories. Gilbert opened up the suitcase and placed it on the floor. Alice threw everything in and forced her luggage closed. By observing her actions, one wouldn't think she was upset by the event, but her face told another story.

Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Oscar all went back to the carriage. Alice went with a little difficulty but managed when she and Gilbert exchanged spiteful remarks. This kept her distracted, allowing her to shift her attention from the dead bodies surrounding them to thinking up insults to throw at the servant.

"You stupid rabbit," said Gilbert.

"When did I become a stupid rabbit, eh squirt?" retorted Alice.

"You have a rabbit with you who was wearing YOUR locket so you'll be stupid rabbit."

"Well then, your hair certainly looks like it so you'll be seaweed head."

The two continued their battle and stopped only when they reached the carriage where Abyss the rabbit was waiting for them. They traveled back to the Lumière Kingdom in silence. But the silence was a different one. This silence was one of fatigue. Gilbert and Alice both fell asleep. The golden eyed boy snored, leaning on the window while the braided girl fell asleep leaning on Oz's shoulder. Oz smiled at Alice gently before he shifted her to a more comfortable position. He placed Alice's head on his lap and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face to the back of her ear. Oz stroked Alice's hair as she slept and Oscar watched Oz's actions.

"Hey, Oz," he said. "What do you think of Alice?"

A pair of emerald eyes fell upon Oscar. "I find her dazzling. She's always honest with her own feelings. Crying when she wants to cry, being angry when she wants to be angry. And her smile is as beautiful as the sun."

Oscar stared at his nephew. "You sound love-struck…"

"W-WHAT?" cried Oz incredulously. "No… She's just a precious friend." Oscar continued to stare but said nothing. _He's in denial, _he thought. _I really think he likes her._

They finally reached the Lumière Kingdom's castle and Oz had to wake Alice up. She stirred and all of a sudden punched Oz on the chin, causing him to groan in pain. She sat up and said, "Oh, Oz. Sorry about that. I was half asleep." Oz laughed despite himself.

When they entered, they were welcomed by Jack and Alyss. The fair-haired girl stared at her sister. "What are you doing here?" asked Alyss.

"Something happened in the castle…" said Alice.

Oscar pulled Jack, Oz and Gil away to a corner. "Jack, something terrible happened in the Étoile Kingdom."

Jack tilted his head to one side. "Hm? What is it?"

"A massacre happened in the castle. Alice said that she found King Glen and Queen Lacie unconscious before she herself lost consciousness. We found Alice trapped in a tower, chained and she found help with the help of a rabbit," explained Oscar. "We went back to the castle and saw corpses lying around in a pool of blood. The four of us entered Alice's room and saw no one, which relieved us but unnerved Alice. She kept saying that King Glen and Queen Lacie were there."

"What?" gasped Jack, hearing the story. "So let me get this straight: A massacre occurred in the Étoile Kingdom's castle and now both Glen and Lacie are missing with no one to run the kingdom."

"Exactly," said Oz. "So we've taken Alice here since she's got nowhere else to go."

"Alright," said Jack. "I'll take care of this matter. Oz, Gil, I leave Alice in your hands. Uncle, please come with me. We have to discuss this with council and the other kings."

Alyss and Alice watched Jack and Oscar walk away. "Alice, tell me what happened," said Alyss.

Alice nodded and said, "I'll tell you later in the bedroom." Alyss agreed.

"Alice!" called Oz. "Come with me, I'll show you to your room." He led the two down the corridor, doors lined up on each side. "Alice, if you don't mind, you'll sleep in Alyss' room."

"WHAT?" cried Alice in horror. "NO! Give me another room!"

Oz sweatdropped but complied. "Well then, I'll give you the room next to Alyss instead." He opened a door and Alice entered the room. She placed her suitcase by the cabinet, put down her rabbit down on the floor and sat on the bed. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be in the room at the end of the corridor."

Alyss went to her room and the two sisters took a quick shower and changed. As Alice was drying her hair with her pet rabbit on her lap, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. Alyss emerged from the other side, carrying a black cat, and shut the door behind her.

"Sister, tell me what happened," she said. Alice put down her towel and told Alyss the story, slowly.

After Alice finished telling the story, tears fell down Alyss' cheek. "So mother and father are now missing?" she asked, wiping the tears away. The two black pets were sitting on their respective masters' laps, listening intently and not making a sound.

Later, another knock on the door was heard. The two girls rubbed their eyes quickly and gave the person on the other side permission to enter. The door creaked open and Oz peered through it. "Alice? Alyss? I know you might not have the appetite but it's dinner time."

"Alright, we're coming," replied Alyss. Oz did not say another word and shut the door.

Alice's stomach growled. "I haven't eaten anything for days… I want some meat…"

"You just saw a mass murder occur before your very eyes and yet you still want to eat MEAT?" asked Alyss disbelievingly.

"Yeah. But I'm not the only one. Our parents are missing and you still want to eat?" asked Alice skeptically.

"Of course," replied Alyss. "I still have the appetite because what you told me is good news. I mean, at least this means they must still be alive, right?"

Alice agreed. "Right."

"Good." Alyss smiled. "Now, let's go and eat."

* * *

****sobbing** I know, there isn't much Oz x Alice going on but I tried... **puppy eyes** Please review! Reviews keep me going so if you'd like quicker updates, please inspire me with a short review! Thank you very much! \(^o^)/ **bows** **


	13. Misunderstanding

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**YAY! 13th chapter! This chapter made me crack up. Quite a bit of Oz x Alice fluff. Maybe in the next chapter I'll try... 'Cause I was planning... Ehehe! I can't reveal it here yet! :D Just wait. XD**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

"_Oz…" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Alice. She was wearing a read coat with white diamonds on it. A huge white ribbon was tied around the collar of her white shirt hidden underneath the coat and she wore a black skirt. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

_Alice took steps towards me until we were so close it was rather uncomfortable. She looked up at me with huge, sparkling, lavender eyes. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she parted her lips to speak. "Oz… I… I love you!" Before I could speak or react, she hugged me. _

"_HUH?" I cried skeptically. Alice slowly brought her face close to mine and…_

I bolt upright on the bed, gasping. A dream…? A dream! Oh my god, what a relief… That was most definitely NOT Alice. She looked like Alice but her actions were so unlike her. No way. NO WAY. There's just no way Alice would act like that! That dream totally shook me up. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to brush it away from my face.

I refreshed myself and changed to my casual clothing: a brown vest with golden-edged collar over a white, long-sleeved shirt and red tie; brown checkered trousers and buckled boots. I heard a knock on my door. Is that Gil?

"Come in," I called. I turned around to get my golden pocket watch when I heard a voice that did not belong to Gil.

"Oz…" It was Alice. I turned around and gulped. She was wearing the exact same thing she wore in my dream: Red coat, big white ribbon, black skirt. I felt my heartbeat sky rocket. She walked towards me until we were uncomfortably close. Cold sweat dripped down my face. _It's the dream… It's exactly like the dream… _Her cheeks were as pink as in the dream and she spoke in barely a whisper. "Oz…"

I fell on the floor in horror and shock and I receded away from her as quickly as I could, hitting my head on the drawer. She just moved closer and kneeled in front of me, crawling closer and closer. "Hey Oz… I…"

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed as crawled out of the uncomfortable position and stood beside Alice. She looked at me like she was shocked and hurt. Her gaze dropped to the floor and she looked like she had been rejected.

"I see…" Alice's fringe shaded her eyes as she stood up. She walked away, clearly upset.

"Alice…" I grabbed her by the shoulder but she just turned and slapped my hand away.

With her fringe still covering her eyes, she said, "Don't touch me." Then she walked out the door.

I sat on the floor, suddenly tired. I ruffled my hair in frustration. _Argh! What the heck have I done?_

There was another knock. It was Gil. "Young master? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "But Alice isn't."

"Oh, I bumped her in the corridor," said Gil nonchalantly. "She was really angry and she vented it out on me and shouted at me."

"It's all my fault, Gil," I said, head in hands.

"What are you saying?" Gil looked at me as though I said something completely unbelievable. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I didn't think he'd understand. I just rejected Alice's confession and now she's brokenhearted.

::{ Alice POV}::

Stupid Oz! What the heck was that? Don't say it, he said. Why can't I say it? Is it because he'd just reject the idea? Because he doesn't like it? He looked like he had seen a ghost when I came in…

Am I really that detestable? Is that why he…?

I ran through the corridor and bumped into seaweed head. "Hey, watch it," he said.

"YOU **IDIOT**! **YOU **WATCH IT! WHAT THE HECK'S **YOUR **_**PROBLEM**_?" I screamed at him then ran.

I went to the lake and started throwing pebbles. One of them bounced on the water and it was fascinating! I started throwing some more to see them bounce but they didn't. I threw my hand back to throw another pebble but it slipped and flew to the back.

"Ow!" I turned around and saw a guy with a red eye and white hair. He carried a black cane thing and had a creepy-looking doll on his shoulder. In front of him was a girl with light orange-brown hair tied up in a ponytail. I remember her from Oz's party. He danced with her back then.

The guy with the creepy looking doll came to me. "Well, well… What have we here? Quite a lovely young lady."

The girl came to me next. "Oh my, she's quite adorable. But um…" she turned to Alice. "I think you should apologize to him for hitting him with the rock."

"Sorry…" I murmured.

"Hoho~ That's quite alright," said the clown. "Nice to meet you, my name is Xerxes Break, prince from the Noir Kingdom, a member of the Nightray family. Well, Pandora calls me Xerxes Nightray even though it's not my real name. Only those close call me by my real name."

"Pandora?" I asked.

"It's an agency for maintaining the order of the entire continent," said the girl in ponytails. "Oh, and I am Sharon Rainsworth, princess of the Gracieux Kingdom. May we know your name?"

I stood up. "My name is Alice Baskerville, princess of the Étoile Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you, Alice-san," said the girl named Sharon then she looked at over at Break.

"Oh my, we'd better get going," said the clown. "See you soon!" The two of them waved at me and went off.

"Alice..." Oz emerged from the trees. I turned away from him. Great. Just the person I least wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked. Yeah, I know I sound cold. But he just rejected—

"Alice, I'm sorry about before…" he started. "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just panicked. I'm sorry," said Oz. "But I can't say yes to what you were going to say. I'm really sorry."

"I know." Yeah, I knew. I thought you might not like it but I didn't think you'd detest the idea that much.

"I'm really sorry," said Oz.

::{ Narrator POV}::

"Shut up," said Alice. "Why couldn't you just say 'yes'? I just wanted something so simple and yet…"

"Alice, you know I can't do that," said Oz. "I… I'm still not ready…"

Alice turned around. "What not ready? Don't talk rubbish! What I wanted you to do was so simple!" Her voice rose until she screamed.

"It's not as simple as you think!" cried Oz. "I don't even know my own feelings… And we just met!"

"It doesn't matter! Am I really that hard to trust? Do you hate-"

Oz snapped and shouted, "No, I don't! I don't hate you and you're not that hard to trust. I'm just not ready to love someone and loving a person isn't that simple! We just met, I can't just love you so quickly."

There was silence.

Alice stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth while Oz held Alice's gaze steady.

The silence was deafening and it seemed as though time had stopped.

"What…" said Alice, breaking the silence. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Oz was stupefied. "W-What…? Didn't you… Didn't you try to tell me you loved me?"

"Don't joke with me! You're getting too ahead of yourself!" cried Alice. She flailed her arms. "I wanted you to buy me **MEAT**! I want to eat **MEAT**!"

_So that was it…_thought Oz as he collapsed on his knees. "Sorry Alice."

"What, you're still going to reject my idea?" screamed the amethyst-eyed girl.

"No, no." Oz raised his open palms. "I'll tell Mrs. Kate to prepare lots of meat right away for lunch."

Alice jumped up and down. "YAY!"

Oz sighed. _Geez… It was just a misunderstanding on my part,_ he thought.

* * *

**Meat! Meat! Okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter 'cause I certainly did. Especially the part where Alice screams at Gil. XD **

**Gil: I didn't like that one.**

**Me: Of course you didn't! I never expected you to! XD**

**Gil: ...Why do you love bullying me?**

**Me: Because you're SO DAMN CUTE! 3**

**Gil: **facepalm****

**Me: Please review, thank you!**


	14. An Old Well

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**YAY! Sorry for the late update, everyone! But here it is! And here, we have Gil x Alice and a little Oz x Alice. :D Yay! Love triangle! Well, as the plot moves on, we'll see more of this love triangle.**

**Okay! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

::{ Gilbert POV}::

Great. So now the stupid rabbit has to live with us. All because some idiot decided to kill everyone in the Étoile Kingdom's castle. She's running all around the place like she's still in her own castle. This is ridiculous. Young Master Oz and King Jack are even glad that she and her sister are here. It may not look like it but I'm really upset with her being here.

"Gil!" Young Master ran to me. "Gil! I found something I've never seen in the castle before! It's really cool! It's an old well! Come on! Let's go!" Young Master Oz grabbed my hand and ran. As we ran, we passed by the stupid rabbit down the hall. She was wearing a red coat with a huge ribbon. "Alice!" cried Young Master.

"Oz! Seaweed head!" she called back. "What are you doing here?"

Is she serious? "What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? This castle belongs to the Vessalius family! Not yours!"

"Allow me to rephrase the question then. What do you want?" she asked.

"Ehehe~ I saw this really cool old well at the back of the castle and decided to show Gil," said the Young Master. "Do you want to come too?"

The rabbit nodded. "Sure," she said. Does she have to come with us?

Later, we reached the well Young Master Oz was talking about. It was a huge circular stone well covered in moss and vines. It certainly was old.

"Look! Isn't it cool?" cried the Young Master with sparkling eyes. I smiled.

"It is," I replied. "It's amazing how it was able to survive. I'm guessing it's about a hundred years old."

"It's not THAT amazing." The stupid rabbit scoffed then crossed her arms. "It couldn't be older than fifty years."

What the heck! A stupid person should remain a stupid person! "Don't act smart, you stupid rabbit!"

"As if you know anything seaweed head! I bet your brain was hollowed out then filled with kelp. That is, if you even had a brain!"

"WHAT! I have a brain that is perfectly functional and not filled with seaweed! Who do you think I am!"

"A servant who doesn't know anything for starters!"

At that moment, I stopped and looked at Young Master Oz. He was kneeling on the floor, holding something. "Oh wow… This is so…" said Young Master. Then I heard a scream. Before I knew what was going on, I felt a pull at my left hand and I tumbled into the darkness.

::{ Oz POV}::

Alice and Gil were fighting again. These two just never stop, do they? I figured the quarrel would last forever, so I decided to keep myself busy by scanning the surroundings.

Something caught my attention right then. Something glinted on the soil. I took a closer look and saw a small, golden iris flower on the floor. I picked it up. It was only slightly bigger than my eye and it was attached to a chain. _So it's a necklace, _I thought. Then I heard a scream followed by another scream. I couldn't mistake them for anybody else's. The first one came from Alice and the second came from Gil.

I turned around but saw nobody there. "Gil?" I called. "Alice? Where are you?" I started to shout. "Gil! Alice!" I went to the well. "Gil! Alice!" I then heard a faint voice come from the well which grew louder.

"Young Master? Young Master! Is that you?" Gil's voice echoed out of the well and immediately, I felt relief wash over me.

"Gil! What happened? How did you get in there? Is Alice alright?" I asked.

"The stupid rabbit pulled me inside! I don't know what happened to HER but SHE pulled ME inside!" There was silence. "Speaking of the rabbit, I can't really see where she is. It's pretty dark in here."

"Gil, are you okay?"

"Totally fine! It's sort of surprising that the floor down here is soft but-"

"WHAT THE HELL SEAWEED HEAD! GET OFF ME! HEY! Watch where you're touching! You're going to poke me in the eye!" Hearing Alice's cheerful voice, I truly felt relieved.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Seaweed head sat on me! Can you believe it! This bastard sat on ME!" I'll take that as a yes.

"Who are you calling a bastard!"

"I'm calling YOU a bastard, seaweed head!"

"Okay you two! Stop!" Oh geez. These two… "You guys are going to be stuck there for a while until I get help. I'll go and get a lamp first." Then I ran off.

::{ Alice POV}::

"Wait! Oz!" I shouted but he didn't hear me. What now? I have to sit here in this dark hole with this shrimp. I tried to stand up but I felt a sharp pain on my ankle and knee and I fell down.

"What's the matter, rabbit?" asked seaweed head. "Can't stand? I thought you were used to jumping through holes."

"Shut up, seaweed." I tried to stand up once more but again, I fell down.

"So your muscles finally gave up on you." I heard him snort. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I fell down a hole and you fell on me, obviously."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I know. Did I sound like I cared?"

"No."

"Gil! Alice!" I looked up and saw Oz. "Here! A lamp!" He brought it down with a ribbon and finally, our surroundings were illuminated. Seaweed head was sitting in front of me and was staring at the lamp. "Okay! I'll go get help now!" Then Oz ran off again. I think I liked it better when it was dark and I couldn't see seaweed head.

There was silence as I watched the flames dance inside the lamp.

Then seaweed head spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Hah? What's this? Who are you? You're not seaweed head!"

"Hey! I'm trying to be considerate here, you stupid rabbit! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"…No."

"Come here. Let me see."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you couldn't stand a minute ago! I can tell you're lying to me." I didn't say anything. I kept quiet. I hate to admit it, but he was right. I WAS injured. But I didn't move an inch. "Oh alright," he said, sighing. He then went over to me and sat beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, moving away. He was examining me from head to toe. It was EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

"You've got a gash on your knee," said seaweed head. He reached for my knee and I flinched. Then his hand receded. "Sorry."

Suddenly, seaweed head grabbed my foot. "Hey!" I tried to struggle but he was rather strong.

"Sit still!" he said. Then he pulled of my boot, exposing a swollen ankle. I groaned. I SO did NOT want him to see me like this. "So that's why. Does it hurt?" Seaweed head held my ankle and squeezed.

"OW! What the hell was that for? Of course it does hurt! You didn't have to do that!" He pulled out a handkerchief from out of his pocket, folded it and tied it around my knee.

Then seaweed head looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't have anything I can use to help ease the pain in your ankle. I'm not exactly a doctor."

I looked away. "That's alright…" He was being nice. The least I could do was be civil. He then sat next to me.

"So, Alice…" I turned around. Alice? He's calling me by my name! "What happened? How come you…?"

"I don't know," I said. "I was just leaning on the well, facing you and Oz. Then I slipped. Must have been the moss that did it. By instinct, I grabbed onto the nearest thing or person. And that happened to be you."

"I see…" Then there was silence again.

"Sorry…" I said.

He turned to me. "Huh?"

"I mean, for dragging you here… Gilbert." Gah! This is so freaking awkward! That was when I noticed the horrified look on his face. "Hm? What's the matter? Is me calling you by your name really that weird? Do you prefer being called 'seaweed head' then?"

"It's not that… It's THAT," he said, pointing to something behind me. I was about to turn around when I heard a hiss. I shivered.

"Did you hear that…? What was that…?" I asked.

"D… Don't move…"

"Why…? W… What is it?"

"It's a snake… A poisonous one…"

::{ Narrator POV}::

"I've seen it in one of Young Master's books…" said Gilbert.

Alice stayed perfectly still. She knew that if she made a sudden movement, the snake would think she was an enemy and attack her. The thin yellow snake slithered down to Alice's shoulder and moved across her chest. Without noticing, the amethyst-eyed girl held her breath, cold sweat running down her porcelain-like face until the snake finally made it across and slithered into a fissure in the stone wall. As soon as it did, Alice let out a sigh of relief. And so did Gilbert.

"You still alive?" asked Gilbert.

"I… I guess so…" replied Alice.

"Did it bite you?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, if it did, you'd feel it." The two didn't notice two figures come up to the well. The smaller one motioned for the bigger one to keep silent.

"I know. Thanks."

"What for?"

"For telling me it was there."

"No problem."

The figure was Oz and he watched as the two talked to one another, sweat-dropping. _They're finally getting along?_ he thought. "Gil! Alice!" called Oz. The two at the bottom of the well looked up.

"Oz!"

"Young master!"

Two voices called simultaneously. "Hey! I've got help here!" cried Oz. A rope was then lowered by one of the castle guards.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Gilbert.

"No! I'm going first!" protested Alice.

"No! I am!"

"I AM!"

"I'm going first!" said Gilbert. Alice pushed him, causing the poor boy to fall on the floor. The girl wasted no time in grabbing the rope. But try as she might, she couldn't stand up. "You're so helpless," murmured Gilbert under his breath as he picked up Alice's boot and grabbed Alice by the waist.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Alice flailed her arms in disapproval. Gilbert ignored this and held on to the rope.

"Alright! We're going to pull now!" announced Oz.

Before long, Gilbert and Alice were sitting side by side on the grass. The raven-haired boy looked up at his master. "Young master, we need a doctor right away. A certain stupid rabbit sprained her ankle and injured her knee." Oz nodded and dismissed the guard. He picked Alice up and carried her princess-style. Alice opened her mouth to protest but Oz placed a finger on her lips to silence her. And it worked. Alice did not utter a word and wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. They walked off, Gilbert following not far behind.

* * *

**Yay for being trapped in a deep dark well! XD Please review! Thank you very much!**


	15. Ghost Stories

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Fifteenth chapter! Wow! I've still got a long way to go but yay! I'm already in chapter 15! I had so much fun bullying Gil in this chapter!**

**Gil: Was this really necessary?**

**Me: Well, I was sorta having writer's block and I've been scared stiff at night after watching the movie "Shutter" so I've decided to drag someone with me so that I won't be alone in being scared.**

**Gil: That's a lame excuse.**

**Me: If you weren't so adorable, you would be a lame excuse for a boy. **

**Gil: What do you mean?**

**Me: Crying and all that stuff. It's not MANLY.**

**Gil: ...I (Ore) AM manly!**

**Me: Why switch from "boku" to... Oh~ It was Break wasn't it?**

**Break: I heard my name. **

**Me: You taught Gil to say "ore" didn't you?**

**Break: Why, yes I did! I made him run marathons saying "ore" all the way.**

**Me: **nods in approval** Good job, Xerx. **

**Break: I didn't do it for you, or anyone else, for that matter. **

**Me: I know. But it ended up becoming everyone's amusement anyway.  
**

**Okay! Let's start the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

::{ Narrator POV}::

_Every night when the full moon shines over the earth, a beautiful young girl appears under the willow tree. Her long, black hair flows behind her and her beautiful white gown brushes the floor. When she turns, her porcelain-like face looks at you with such innocence, her ruby eyes wide. But beware, she has deceived many men, all of them fated to never return. _

_She asks all the men she sees to meet her there for five nights. On the last night, she cries. Her eyes becoming onyx black, blood flowing out of them. "You're going to leave me…" she says. She opens her pale mouth, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth, then she leaps at her victim and devours them. "Now you will forever be with me…" she mutters as she licks her mouth, done with her meal. Then she vanishes into the night. _

"Waaah!" screamed a crying boy with golden eyes.

"Eew… Disgusting…" muttered a boy with emerald eyes.

"That's not scary at all…" said a girl with silver hair. "Even I can do that."

"I know," said a girl with dark brown hair. "I had you in mind when I narrated the story. Even I was utterly repulsed by it."

The four were seated in a circle in Alice's room. It was twelve midnight and all the lights were turned off. The only lights came from three lit up candles standing upright in the middle of the circle.

"Okay! I go next!" cried Oz, raising his hand.

_In this very castle, long long ago, three children were hung and stabbed to death for committing a crime, namely treason. There were two girls and a boy. They were trusted by the prince and were his servants but they only cared for gold and power. Eventually, they killed the prince._

_One girl had short dark-brown hair and turquoise eyes while the other had blonde hair and purple eyes. The boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. Now, none of their souls would rest. They reside in their previous room, the second-to-the-last room on the right hand side of the corridor on the second floor. Every night, while the current person residing in the room is asleep, their souls appear, clothes stained in blood and rope lines visible around their necks. They rattle door and cry in pain. They then walk around the room and this continues all night long until daybreak when they finally sleep. But this shall repeat every night until their souls are exorcised._

"Okay! Done!" announced Oz.

"Waah! That was my room!" cried Gilbert.

"Hahaha! Too bad for you, Gil!" said Alyss.

"Good for you, seaweed head," said Alice. "You have companions to sleep with at night!"

"Not the companions I want!" retorted Gil.

"Okay," said Alyss. "Since everyone's had their turn, let's all return to our rooms."

"What? I don't want to go back there!" protested Gilbert. "Not with the scary girl in there!"

"You don't expect any of us to go with you, right?" said Alice.

Alyss, Oz and a reluctant Gilbert retreated to their respective room. Gilbert was scared stiff, knowing that in his room resided three bloody ghosts. He changed as quickly as he could and immediately went to bed.

But sleep wouldn't come. An hour had already past, but he was still wide awake, cold sweat dripping down his face and back. He couldn't shake the thought of Oz's story and the thought that three ghosts slept with him.

Later, Gilbert heard a rattling noise. He knew it was the door and even more, he couldn't sleep. The rattling noise stopped abruptly and the golden-eyed boy breathed out, not realizing he had held his breath throughout the incident. Before long, he heard high-pitched screaming noises. From three voices, no less. _The story… It's the story… This is nothing, it's just my imagination,_ thought Gilbert. He tried closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He then felt his blanket slip away. But still, he refused to open his eyes.

When the boy thought everything was finally over, he felt an ice-cold hand hold his foot and when he was about to scream, a bloody hand flopped over his mouth. He tasted the rusted iron taste of the blood and he turned blue. His eyes snapped open but saw nothing except for the hand. An arm wrapped around his waist and started pulling him off the bed. Gilbert struggled and twisted. The hands let go of him and he was soon staring at three faces.

The first was of a girl's with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was looking at him with wide eyes that reflected madness. She placed her bloody hands on Gilbert's shoulder and blood dripped from a gash on her face to the boy's cheek.

The second was also a girl's but in contrast with the previous one, she had short, dark hair and turquoise eyes. Red liquid oozed out from the corner of her head and flowed down to her chin. She was staring at Gilbert with eyes void of any emotion, an emotionless smile on her face and a tilted head.

The third was a boy's face with long black hair tied in a ponytail and wide blue eyes stared at him. A huge, creepy grin was plastered across his face and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He was reaching out for Gilbert.

The boy screamed as the three figures crawled up to him like broken puppets. Their clothes were splattered in red, faces and limbs dripping with blood. Gilbert shielded his face and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and saw that the three have disappeared. He sighed a sigh of relief and covered himself with the blanket. Then he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Gilbert told the others of his experience and begged of his master a change of room. The three laughed at him and said that it must have been his imagination.

"I swear! I saw them!" insisted Gilbert.

"Hahaha! There's no way!" said Oz skeptically.

"That's probably just your imagination," said Alyss. "I could see how much the story shook you up."

"HAHAHA! You've finally gone mad, you seaweed head!" laughed Alice.

Despite his disbelief, Oz assigned a new room for Gilbert: the room across his old room.

That afternoon, Oz and the others admitted that what Gilbert saw was true.

"It was us!" cried the three simultaneously.

The raven-haired boy was horrified and he opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, Oz, Alice and Alyss laughed their heads off. "What…?" asked Gilbert, eyes wide.

"You were so funny last night!" said Oz, clutching his stomach.

"You should've seen your face!" said Alice, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You're so gullible!" said Alyss, kneeling on the floor, slamming her fist on the pavement.

When Oz stopped laughing, he told Gilbert the real story.

…|[ Flashback ]|…

After Gil shut the door behind him, Alyss and Oz snuck back to Alice's room. "Okay guys, ready to commence the plan?" asked Oz.

"Ready steady!" said Alice. "I can't wait to see seaweed head's reaction!"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Alyss with a creepy smile.

"Okay, Alice, here's your costume," said Oz, handing her a dark-brown wig, turquoise contact lenses and a blood spattered black and white dress. It wasn't a maid's but it was simpler than a noble's. "Alyss, here's yours." He handed Alyss a blood spattered yellow dress that was also just simpler than a noble's and a blond wig. The three took turns using the toilet to change and finally, all of them were ready.

Alice had short, dark brown hair and turquoise eyes while Alyss had long blonde hair and purple eyes. Oz was wearing a black wig and had blue contacts.

Alice flinched as she slashed the corner of her head, reopening the wound she received during the Baskerville family's incident. Alyss ran the knife across her right cheek, creating a deep gash. Of course, she didn't mind hurting her beautiful face. Neither did Alice. The white-haired girl also created a huge cut on her left hand, which wasn't a problem since she was right-handed, and licked some of the blood off. Oz wasn't too keen on hurting himself and decided to just chew berries that oozed red juice and soon, "blood" was dripping from the corner of his mouth. For their limbs, Alyss just decided to slash herself while both Oz and Alice squeezed the berries onto their arms.

…|[ End of Flashback ]|…

"And everything else was as you remember," said Oz.

Gilbert was horrified. _Young Master tricked me with these two,_ he thought. He collapsed on his knees. "That's not fair, Young Master!" he cried.

"Come on, you should be used to this," said Alice. "Oz always bullied you anyway. Alyss and I just helped him."

And so, Gilbert was played a fool and the three pranksters were incredibly happy with their accomplishment. The golden eyed boy stayed in his new room, still refusing to move back to his old room despite knowing what happened to him the other night was a prank caused by Oz, Alice and Alyss. In the coming years, the story and incident will not be forgotten by the four children.

* * *

**Oh, Gil is INDEED gullible.**

**Gil: I am NOT gullible!**

**Me: Oh yes you are!**

**Gil: Am not! **

**Me: OMG! Your master is falling down a hole!**

**Gil: I'm not falling for that one! **hears Oz scream** YOUNG MASTER! **runs and falls into a hole dug on the ground and covered with leaves****

**Me: **leans over** See! You ARE gullible. **plays tape of Oz screaming****

**Gil: That's not fair!**

**Me: Nothing's fair in this world, Gil-boy. Okay. Everyone, thank you very much for taking the time to read! Please review! Oh, and thank you too, to those who have been supporting me from the very start! Thanks so much, everyone! \(^o^)/  
**


	16. If Only I Had Not

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the long wait... Writer's block... -_-V I know, the previous chapter was super filler chapter. I'm sorry. It was difficult to think of a way to continue the story and to... I had to wrestle with myself... I had to wring my brain for any more ideas. I'd like to thank Flerzy-san and Kai-chan for giving me ideas for this chapter. If it weren't for them, this would've been released a little bit later. **

**In this chapter, there's a bit of Gil x Alice. I liked that scene. I totally enjoyed writing it. ^_^ **

**Okay, let's start the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

::{ Oz POV}::

It was just another boring afternoon and Alice, Alyss, Ada, Gil and I were lazing around in my room.

Following the Baskerville incident, Alice had been dying to look for King Glen and Queen Lacie. But it had been very busy lately and we hadn't had the chance to ask permission from Jack onii-sama. We didn't necessarily have to ask for permission, but I thought if we asked, we could get help from him. Alice said she didn't care whether or not we got help from Jack, but I argued that we didn't know where to start. It did the trick and Alice hadn't said a word since.

I was bound to go to an island in two days. Someone found a trail to where King Glen and Queen Lacie could be and I decided to help. I haven't told Alice because she'd want to go, but I don't think Jack onii-sama or any of the Pandora staff would agree. Plus they told me to keep it a secret, so here I am, not telling Alice.

"Hey, seaweed head," sad Alice, snapping me back to reality. "Tell me again why we're trapped in this stupid room?"

"Because, stupid rabbit, there are visitors coming to the castle, and we can't go running around all over the place."

Alice sighed and lifted Abyss off the floor, placing her rabbit on her lap and stroking Abyss' fur. Alyss was doing the same with her cat, Cheshire and Ada was seated beside me, swinging her legs. Gil was preparing tea and I was trying to read a book. Trying, but not succeeding, especially since I was bored.

"In any case, I suppose we'll have to stay here for the whole day," I said. "Much as I want to go out, I don't it'll be a good idea, especially with all those people outside."

Gil stared at me as though I had done something extremely exceptional. "Well now, Young Master, that's a first."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You're finally listening to instructions for once."

"I suppose so."

Alice put Abyss down again and leaned back. "Now _**I**_ feel like breaking the rules."

"You better not, you stupid rabbit," said Gil. "Use your head and think for once."

"You don't know how much I _**think**_, seaweed head. For starters, I _**think**_ you're really idiotic."

Gil looked like he was taken aback. He fumed silently but said nothing, probably unable to think of an insult to counter Alice. I chuckled. I went over to the shelf and put back my book.

::{ Narrator POV}::

As Oz placed back his book, his elbow bumped into a vase. Before Oz could react, the vase started to fall, the flowers in it scattering, the water flowing out. Oz closed his eyes and winced as the vase landed with a "thud" followed by a crash.

When the boy opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a rabbit, lying on the floor. Beside it was a broken vase surrounded by roses and water.

Alice's eyes widened at the sight. "Abyss!" she cried as she ran towards her unconscious pet. She took Abyss in her arms and noticed her rabbit's bloodstained fur. Horrified, she turned to Gilbert.

"Gilbert!" she shouted, eyes brimming with tears. "Go get a veterinarian, a nurse, a doctor, anyone! Now!"

The raven-haired boy sprinted out of the room, surprised at the call of his name, and immediately went to follow her orders. He knew it wasn't the time to argue with her.

Alice's shoulders were shaking as she looked at her beloved pet. Alyss came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis. Everything's going to be alright," said Alyss. All Alice could do was nod helplessly, hoping everything would really be okay.

"Alice…" said Oz, kneeling beside her and extending a hand to her. Two amethyst orbs glared at him, clouded with anger.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Alice, slapping away Oz's hand. "Look at what you've done!" Tears were now streaming down her face and the Oz felt as though he had been stabbed right in the heart.

"I-It was an accident…" explained Oz. He hoped Alice would forgive him if she knew he did not do it on purpose, but of course, it was in vain.

"Accident or not, it's your fault!" The dark-haired girl stood up cradling Abyss in her hands and her fringe was shadowing her eyes. She glared at Oz with such rage that even he felt like crying.

Not long after, Gilbert stormed into the room, together with a tall, elegant woman carrying a white box.

Alice turned to the vet and handed the injured rabbit. The vet examined the rabbit and pulled out bandages. She wrapped Abyss' injury with it and said, "There's nothing to worry about, Lady Alice. It's not a life-threatening injury."

A relieved sigh escaped from Alice's lips and she collapsed on the floor, on her knees. She wiped the tears away quickly and took Abyss from the vet.

Soon, the vet was gone and Abyss was awake. "See? I told you everything will be alright," said Alyss, coming from behind her sister.

Alice nodded and turned to Oz, whose face lit up when she did. She stared at him with contempt and a little anger. Then she turned around with a huff and walked away, much to Oz's disappointment.

* * *

**Two days later**, after Oz's vain attempts in apologizing to Alice, he prepared his things and checked them again before departing for the island on a ship. He was to be gone for six months to search for clues and leads to where Glen and Lacie could be.

For two days, Alice had refused to talk to Oz despite his efforts to make a conversation. She always walked away whenever he came to her or when he entered her room, she would turn her back against him.

Oz knocked on Alice's door. "Alice? Are you in there?" No answer. He decided to enter Alice's room without waiting for her because it was to be his last visit before he boarded the ship. She was looking out the window, Abyss on her lap.

Without turning around, Alice said coldly, "I never gave you permission to enter."

"Yes, but I will be going away for awhile, so again, I'd like to ask for your forgiveness for what I did to Abyss."

Alice did not say anything. Oz smiled, but it was a pained one as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered, "Goodbye, Alice." No reaction from the dark-haired girl. Oz stepped back. "See you soon!" he said, waving as though Alice would do the same for him. Then he went off.

* * *

In the carriage, on the way to the pier, Oz's feelings were in turmoil. They were going to be separated for months and this thought upset Oz. But that was not the main reason. He had left Alice without making up with her. He would be away from Alice when she hadn't even forgiven him and Oz's intuition told him to back but he knew his duties would prevent him from doing so. Moreover, what he was doing was for Alice, so maybe if he found a lead, she would forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, as Oz was gone, Gilbert was told to look after Alice and accompany her whenever and wherever possible. Of course, he detested the idea but orders were orders.

He knocked on Alice's door. The girl got fed up with Oz entering her room and grabbed a pillow. As soon as Gilbert opened her door, Alice screamed, "Go away!" and threw the pillow, hitting Gilbert in the face. Alice's eyes widened when she noticed who had opened the door. The pillow slid down Gilbert's face to reveal a very angry expression on it, along with a vein threatening to pop.

"You stupid rabbit! If I wasn't ordered to do this, I would've gladly gone away!" shouted Gilbert. "But I have orders to look after you."

"Why? Where's your Young Master?" asked Alice, crossing her arms and tilting her head to one side arrogantly. "Don't you want to be with him?"

"Yes, I do want to be with him right now, but he's on a trip to an island and won't be back for months. Haven't you heard of this?"

Alice gasped. "How long will he be gone…?"

"About six months or so, if I'm not wrong."

Alice's eyes dropped to the floor and she felt suddenly guilty. "Oh no… I haven't…" She cradled her head in her hands. "Ugh! If only I wasn't so stubborn! Where is he now?"

"Huh? Oh, he's already on the way to the pier," replied Gilbert.

"Do you think if I go now, I'll be able to catch up with him?"

Gilbert looked at his watch. "It's possible, but-"

Before he could finish, Alice grabbed him by the arm and ran out of the room, dragging him with her. Outside, a carriage was waiting for them and Oscar was standing by it. "Mister Oscar!" cried Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oz told me you two had a fight and you haven't forgiven him yet," replied Oscar. "So I figured you'd want to chase after him and accept his apology. Hop on."

Alice did so, pulling Gilbert in with her. Oscar went in as well and shut the carriage door. The carriage driver flicked the reins and soon, the carriage was running as fast as it could, towards the pier.

* * *

Oz had just gotten off the carriage and was headed for the ship. His things were taken aboard, but Oz got momentarily distracted by the stuff sold in the pier. He looked up to the castle and smiled sadly. He turned around when suddenly, he heard a voice call him.

"Oz!"

* * *

Alice jumped off the carriage and ran to the pier. She could not see Oz and she had no idea where he was in the huge place, but she did not lose hope. Alice ran around, calling his name.

Suddenly, she spotted a blond boy, about Oz's height. "Oz!" cried Alice, running to him.

* * *

"Oz!" called a voice. Oz turned around and saw Jack. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Right, sorry," said Oz. "It's just so fascinating here."

"I know, but we don't have time. We're already running late on schedule," said the braided man.

"Yeah, I know," said Oz. "Sorry."

Jack and Oz walked up the plank and disappeared into the ship's deck.

* * *

"Oz!" cried Alice. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy turned around. It was not Oz.

"Hey, what's your damage, girl?" asked the boy furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Alice, her face dejected. "I got the wrong person."

Alice turned around to walk away but she was grabbed by the boy. "After what you just did, mistaking me for another person, I think you owe me more than just an apology."

"Look, I'm in a hurry. So if you would please, can you let go of me?" Alice tried to wrestle her hand free, but it was futile. He had grabbed her hand tightly and furthermore, he was strong. "Hey! I asked you nicely, didn't I?"

The boy studied her closely. "Well, well. You're quite cute. How about I take you home with me?"

"Listen to me, you lowlife bastard," said Alice, glowering at the lowlife bastard. "You better watch it, or I'll-"

"You'll what, beautiful, little miss?" he taunted. He tilted Alice's head up and stared into her amethyst eyes.

Alice scowled at the boy and whipped her head away from his hand. "Or I'll break your bones and tear you apart limb by limb!"

The boy guffawed. "Oh? You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

A hand grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it. The boy automatically let go of Alice's hand and howled in pain as his arm was twisted in an impossible angle. He looked at the person who was doing it and saw another boy with raven hair and golden eyes. "Hey! Let go of me, you shortie!" he cried.

Gilbert glared at the boy. "First, I am not a shortie. Second, you have no right to touch her, or even come a meter of her. Is that understood?"

"She's the one who held me first!" protested the boy.

"If so, then you should have stayed away," said Gilbert, his eyes darkening to a dirty yellow color. "She was looking for someone and she mistook you for him. You shouldn't have tried to take her away."

"If I did, what can YOU do?" said the boy, whipping away from Gilbert, who let go of the blond boy. The boy was trying to sound confident and threatening, but under the watch of two golden eyes burning with rage, he didn't sound very convincing. "It's not like you can do anything against me and my friends, you pipsqueak!"

"Oh?" asked Gilbert, smiling devilishly. "How about her and my friends? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't last long against them. They're all over the country and if tell them, they can easily find you."

The boy gulped. Something was definitely threatening about the tone in this shrimp's voice. In the blink of an eye, the boy ran away.

Gilbert turned to Alice. "What were you doing, stupid rabbit? You could've been kidnapped!"

"I know that… I just thought he was Oz…" said Alice, pouting.

"You'd actually mistake Young Master Oz for a lowlife like him?" cried Gilbert skeptically.

"From behind, yes..."

Gilbert looked at his watch once more. "It's too late. They're probably gone now."

"No… I…" muttered Alice before collapsing on her knees. "If only I hadn't been so stubborn…!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait for the Young Master to come back. It's too late to regret that now," said Gilbert. He felt sorry for Alice, despite himself. He extended a hand to her. "Come on. Let's go back to the castle."

Alice nodded and took the hand, her fringe covering her eyes. But deep inside, Alice didn't want to return yet. She had a very bad feeling and her intuition was rarely wrong.

* * *

**Le gasp! Alice and Oz had a fight! And what's more, Alice didn't forgive him and now he's gone off to some island! Oh no! **

**Again, thank you to Flerzy-san, who gave me the idea of Alice being angry with Oz and Kai-chan for giving me the idea on what Alice got angry at Oz over. And of course, thanks to all those who have been supporting me. :D  
**

**Anyway, yay for the lowlife dude! He added fun to the story! And yay! Kiddy Gil is cool here. For once. XD**

**Little Gil: What do you mean "for once"? **

**Me: You're more cute than cool when you were a kid. But don't worry. When you grow up to your mid-twenties, girls will be fainting over you some more.  
**

**Little Gil: **shudders****

**Me: Okay. Thank you for reading! Keep on the watch for updates and please review!  
**


	17. You Idiot!

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. School has started... Mid-year exams are around the corner... *sigh* And then there's writer's block getting in my way as well. :/ **

**Kai-chan: But aren't you just re-writing what was in the manga?**

**Me: Yes, but it's hard to describe it... -_-V**

**Kai-chan: Oh, I see... **

**Me: *pokes Kai-chan***

**Kai-chan: *shriek* **

**Me: *evil grin* Well then! I tried to cut it short so that I can update this sooner, so here it is! I'm off to making Kai-chan suffer by tickling her!**

**Kai-chan: *horrified* EH? NOOOOOO! *runs* **

**Me: Enjoy! *chases after Kai-chan***

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

"Alice, will you please stop struggling?" complained Alyss as she tried to attach curlers to Alice's hair.

"No!" cried Alice, flailing her arms and shaking her head. "I won't stop unless YOU stop!"

Alyss' smile reflected in the mirror. "Unfortunately, if I do that, then I wouldn't be able to make you cute, right? This is all for Jack's and Oz's arrival." She giggled.

Alice started to shrink in her seat. Despite the smile on Alyss' face, a menacing aura surrounded her and made Alice feel inferior to her own younger sister. That aura even reflected on the mirror and Alice could see it clearly. She obediently sat still as Alyss worked on her hair.

Not long after Alyss finished attaching the curlers to her sister's wet hair did they dry up, allowing the silver-haired girl to pull them out. Curls bounced on Alice's ponytail and soon, she was free of Alyss' grasp.

There was a knock on the door. "Stupid rabbit?" called Gilbert from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Alice nodded even though she knew he did not have see-through powers to be able to see her. "Sure, seaweed head," she called. For the dark-haired pair, this was almost as polite as they could go, unless they decided to be caring enough to actually call each other by their real names.

As soon as he entered, Gilbert stopped abruptly and covered his eyes, blinded by a sudden flash of light. When he finally recovered his sight, he looked at Alice and said, "Stupid rabbit, you put on too much make up!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice. "I'm not wearing any."

"W-What…?" stammered Gilbert, utterly confused.

"Why, what a great idea, Gil-Gil!" squealed Alyss, clapping. "You heard him, Alice. Since you don't have any make-up on, I'll put some on you!"

The color drained from Alice's face and she grabbed Gilbert by the arm. She looked up at him (as he had grown taller than her over the past six months) and whispered, "Get me out of here."

Gilbert risked a glance at Alyss, who was tapping a blush-on brush on her palm. An evil grin was spread across her porcelain face, her body surrounded by the same menacing aura that had scared Alice earlier. At that instant, the brush looked like a murder weapon.

"Believe me when I say this, seaweed head," whispered Alice. "You don't want to anger Alyss when she's holding something. Either that or you run. Right now, that brush can be VERY deadly."

The golden-eyed boy gulped. Somehow, he could not shake away the feeling that Alice was right. And he knew she was. After all, she has been living with the freak for twelve years and had to suffer the pain of having a psychotic twin. It was a wonder Alice was even still alive. Even in her small and delicate frame, Alyss looked like a deranged murderer at times. And now is one of those times, thought Gilbert.

He grabbed Alice by the wrist and ran. Alyss was taken by surprise. She had not expected this type of reaction. She usually got what she wanted. Usually. "H-Hey! Wait!" she shouted. She ran after them but when she had reached the door, Alice and Gilbert had already disappeared in the distance. The white-haired girl stamped her foot furiously. "Damn it!"

Gilbert and Alice continued to run, hand in hand, until they reached the willow tree by the lake. It was winter, thus the lake was frozen and it was white everywhere. The two huffed and wheezed when they finally stopped, thinking they were far away from Alyss already.

"Y… Your sister…" said Gilbert, panting in between words. "Is… Is she… always… like this…?"

Alice collapsed on the snow covered floor and lay there, recovering from her fatigue. "Yes… All the time…"

The servant lay down on the snow beside Alice, looking up at the gray sky, thinking about his soon-to-arrive master. He could not wait. He would see his master again.

After a while of silence, Alice stood up and peered into the lake. She saw fish swimming beneath the thick layer of ice and was immediately fascinated. "Hey, seaweed head?" started Alice, still staring at the fish.

"What?" Gilbert sat up.

When Alice turned, her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. "This lake is big enough and its surface is thick enough for ice skating right?"

"I suppose so."

Alice's amethyst eyes widened with excitement and she immediately stepped onto the ice. She slid and glided through the surface gracefully, occasionally waving at Gilbert. She was a great ice-skater. "Come on, seaweed head!" cried Alice from afar, flailing her arms. "Join me!"

Seaweed head stood up and walked on the ice, miraculously not falling over. "This is quite sturdy," he noted. And before he knew it, Alice was already in front of him. Gilbert jumped, surprised. He slipped and fell on the ice with an "Ow…"

"Of course it's sturdy," said Alice, skating away from Gilbert. "See?" She jumped and jumped and jumped.

"H-Hey…" stammered Gilbert. "That might not be such a good idea…"

"What are you talking about?" Alice continued to jump up and down, up and down, up and down, totally carefree. She continued jumping and pouncing and jumping and pouncing. "It's PERFECTLY fine! Look at-"

The ice beneath her feet cracked and before Alice could finish her sentence or react, she found herself falling through the ice and into the freezing water. Alice new perfectly how to swim and in fact, she was a skillful swimmer. But the cold water prevented her from using this skill as her legs became numb, not allowing her to use them to swim free of the lake. She broke through the surface with a gasp, only to plunge back underwater. "Seaweed!" she gasped. Numbness continued to spread through her legs and she could not move. She was paralyzed and all the more she could not call for help.

When Alice thought all hope was lost, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and slowly, she was pulled up. Alice and Gilbert broke through the surface with gasps. The servant swam onto the ice and hoisted himself up along with his "mistress." She knelt on all fours, spluttering and gasping.

"Seaweed head…" she gasped.

"You stupid rabbit! What the heck were you thinking?" he screamed. "Did you want to die or something?"

"N… No… But…" Suddenly, Alice felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and her vision blurred. Not being able to resist, Alice slumped to the ground with and audible "thump." Inside the castle, Alyss felt the same and thus, had to sit down to ease the dizziness.

"Rabbit!" cried Gilbert as he picked Alice up by the shoulders. She was breathing steadily and this relieved him.

Fifteen minutes later, Gilbert strode into Alice's room, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. Alyss' head popped from behind her room's door and saw Gilbert disappear into her sister's room. Curious, Alyss peeked through the door into Alice's room. She saw the raven –haired servant place Alice down on the bed gently. It was then that it occurred to Alyss that her twin was unconscious and barged into the room, slamming the door as she did.

"What have you done to my sister?" cried Alyss.

Gilbert squeaked and jumped. "A-Alyss?" he cried as she grabbed him by the collar. She shook him vigorously while repeating the same question over and over again until Gilbert's head spun trying to keep up with what Alyss was saying.

"What have you done to her?" asked Alyss, eyes narrowing to mere slits. She clutched a knife which she had pulled out from her sleeve, its sharp, cold edge against Gilbert's neck. He swallowed nervously.

::{ Gilbert POV}::

Geez. The stupid rabbit really is stupid. The perfect name for her. What was she thinking, jumping up and down on ICE? Now she's shivering from the cold and so am I. I had to jump in for her. N-Not for the reasons you think, though! I saved her b-because the Young Master will kill me if he came back and found her frozen dead. And because I'm the one supposed to take care of her, I would be blamed. So I had to save her. If you ask me, I'd rather she drown there.

I carried her back into the castle, to her room. I put her down on her bed and wondered what I should do next. The right thing would be to dry her up and give her a change of clothes, but I'm a BOY for heaven's sake! There's no way I'd…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?" screeched a voice from behind me. I was so surprised I couldn't even scream. All I could manage was a squeak. Pathetic, really. Alyss grabbed me by my collar and started shaking me. My brain felt like it was plunged into a whirlpool and it started spinning.

When she finally stopped, I heard an ominous swish and I felt cold metal against my throat. When my vision recovered, I saw Alyss' hand by my neck and realized that she was holding a knife at me. I swallowed nervously. "Tell me what you did to my precious twin, you monster!" she demanded.

"I-It wasn't me!" I protested. I knew it might not have been effective, but still, it was worth a try. Better die trying to explain than to die without saying anything at all. "Your sister fell into the lake!"

"Like hell I'm going to believe that! The lake's frozen over!" cried Alyss, pressing the knife closer to my skin. She backed away and stood up. I stood up as well. Alyss went out and when she came back in, she was carrying a sword from the armor display in the hall.

My eyes widened. No… She's not planning to… Suddenly, Alyss ran forward, swinging the sword at me. "Wah!" I only managed to dodge at the last minute and she hit the wooden post of Alice's bed with a 'thunk.' "Y-You! That's dangerous!"

"If it's for my beloved Alice, I'd do anything," she said, her fringe shadowing her eyes. When she looked up, her purple eyes were wide with madness. She was scary enough with just her brush this morning but with that sword, she looked like she could take down an entire army!

The crazy girl lunged at me again and I was too slow to react. I felt the sword pierce through my clothes and skin, slashing down from my left shoulder to my waist. My vision blurred. Then the pain came. I hit the floor and the last thing I saw were Alyss' cold eyes glaring down at me. Then everything turned black.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to the scent of lilies and two purple orbs were looking down at me. I bolted upright on the bed and a surge pain immediately rose from my shoulder down to my waist. I collapsed on the bed. "Wha…? What happened?" I asked blearily.

Stupid rabbit looked at me guiltily. "Sorry…" she said.

What? I shook my head to shake clear my consciousness. "Um… Can you repeat that…?" I asked to confirm what she had just told me.

She turned a bright red and screamed, "As if I'd repeat it for you, seaweed head!" Yep. So she apologized. There's no way stupid rabbit would say it again. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well, I don't really remember anything apart from waking up seeing you lying on the floor all bloody and Alyss holding a huge sword dripping with blood," she said.

Then I everything came back to me in a flash. Alyss had stridden into the room carrying a sword from one of the knight displays in the corridor and used it to cut me across the chest.

"How long was I out?"

"Um… I don't know," she replied. "Five hours, at most, I think." WHAT? Five hours? I was unconscious for THAT long?

That was when I noticed tears dripping on my blanket. I looked up and saw Alice crying. What? What's she crying about? I should have been the one crying because I was the one injured! "It's all my fault…" She sniffled. "If I hadn't been so stubborn… You wouldn't have… You wouldn't have…"

When she stopped sniffling, I thought she would stop crying. Instead, she fell on her knees on the floor and bawled. "H-Hey…" I have to admit, a wailing rabbit is SCARY. But I felt sorry for her. Her feelings had taken quite the beating the past few months. First she lost her mother and father, then her fight with Oz, and now this.

I tried to sit up and I patted her on the head. She stopped bawling and looked at me with watery, lavender eyes. Ugh! I feel so sorry for her! This… It's so strange for me to act like this towards this stupid rabbit! It's so weird it's a disgusting. "Don't worry about it," I said, though I didn't really know what I was saying. "It's not your fault."

She looked down and looked as though she was thinking. Then her eyes sparkled like she just had a great idea. "You're right! I-"

That was when Alyss burst into the room in tears. "Alice!" she cried and ran to her sister, wrapping her arms around the stupid rabbit and sobbing. "Alice! It's terrible!"

I suddenly felt weak but I knew it wasn't because of my injury. I had a really bad premonition. "W-What is it, Alyss?" asked Alice, whose face was as pale as my white bed sheets.

"I-It's Jack… And Oz…" said Alyss, still sobbing. "Their ship sunk!"

What…? Young Master and King Jack are… Dead…? No, that can't be… I refuse to believe it! Young Master can't be dead… "What are you talking about?" cried Alice.

"S… Someone came up on shore, all tattered," explained Alyss. "He was a crew member of Jack's ship… He said that the ship sunk… And that Jack and Oz… Are dead…"

::{ Narrator POV}::

Alyss took out a small box from her pocket and held it towards Alice. "They found this floating near the shore," she said.

Alice took the box from Alyss and opened it. She gasped. Inside, she found a golden iris flower necklace and a dripping wet note. Alice carefully flipped it open and as soon as she saw what was written, tears fell down her cheeks. "To Alice," she read. She took out the necklace from its case and put it on.

Alyss smiled painfully, tears still running down her porcelain face. "Well," she said. "At least you have something to remind you of him…"

"You stupid manservant…" she said in between sobs.

Gilbert got up from the bed. "No!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger towards Alyss. "I don't believe the young master is dead! You're lying! You're lying!"

"Do you honestly think I like this?" screamed Alyss. "I don't believe it either! I don't want to believe it! Jack isn't dead! I was just told of this! I refuse to believe it!"

The golden-eyed boy ran out the door, followed by a white-haired girl, leaving Alice behind, all alone in the room, sobbing. Alyss went to her room and slammed the door shut while Gilbert ran out to the bitter cold, desperate to search for his Master.

::{ Alice POV}::

That stupid Oz! I just knew this would happen! I had this terrible feeling when he left and now… Now, he and Jack are gone. First, my closest friend, then mother and father, and now Oz and Jack… Why is it that my loved ones keep disappearing one by one? Am I cursed? Will staying by my side cause someone to die?

Why is it like this? I don't understand… I want to forget, I don't want to forget… I don't know anything anymore. Everything is just collapsing little by little. Soon, nothing will be left with me anymore. Would it have been better if I had not been born?

::{ Alyss POV}::

No! I refuse to believe this! It's all a lie! Jack is going to come back. He promised me he would. Jack would never lie to me. Everyone's just playing a cruel trick on us! He will come back someday. For sure. I will wait for him however long, even if it takes forever. He isn't dead. He's still alive. I'm sure of it.

I'm sorry, Jack. But for now, let me cry. I know you're out there, but still. Hearing this is painful. I tried to be strong for you, to show you my smiles. So let me cry. Just for tonight. Just for tonight, I'll be little girl who cries when her heart was broken. Not the freak, not the psycho, not one of the Baskervilles. I'll just be the little girl who loves you and gets hurt.

::{ Gilbert POV}::

The young master is not dead! The ship sunk, yes. But he did not die! He must have survived, somehow. Young Master Oz wouldn't just leave me hanging; wouldn't just leave me all by myself. He's always been there for me. I need to trust in him. I need to believe that he lived through the incident and that he'd come back to me someday. He's the young master. He won't die so easily. He would not leave me alone. He would not leave me in despair.

I need to find the young master. Somehow, I need to find him. Even if all hope is lost, I will search for him. I need to make use of everything I have and everything given to me. I must find my master; my cause for living. If he is not here, then what am I living for? I need to search for him, my most precious young master.

"Oh my, you'll catch a cold like this, you know?" asked an eerie voice from behind me.

::{ Narrator POV}::

Gilbert turned around, surprised. A man in dark indigo clothes tattered at the bottom and a top hat came towards him. He was carrying an umbrella and had a strange doll perched upon his shoulder. His smile made Gilbert shiver, in a bad way. He draped a blanket over the raven-haired boy's shoulders. "How do you do, Gilbert?" asked the man with a creepy smile plastered to his face. "I am Xerxes Break, first prince of the Nightray Kingdom."

* * *

"The Nightray family wants to adopt our Gil, you say?" cried Oscar incredulously.

"Yes, Master Oscar," said a girl with orange-brown hair tied up to a ponytail. "As they have asked our kingdom, the Rainsworth kingdom, to mediate, they must be serious about this matter."

Oscar sat down on the seat across the girl, unable to believe what he had just heard. "I don't get it at all," commented Oscar, scratching his head in confusion. "What are the Nightrays thinking? Did they tell you anything, Lady Sharon?"

Sharon paused for a sip of tea. "Do you know of Vincent Nightray, Master Oscar?"

The blond man sat up at the sound of the familiar name. "Huh? Yes. I have heard of him."

"Well, you see," started Sharon. "He, too, was adopted by the Nightray kingdom. It seems they took him in five years ago, after finding him collapsed and wounded."

Slowly, Oscar's eyes widened. The story was very much like Gilbert's story, being found in the garden of the Vessalius castle unconscious and injured. The pieces came together.

Sharon continued. "Since then, he has been looking for his older brother from whom he was separated. And, the name of that brother is…"

* * *

"My younger brother… is with the Nightray family…?" asked Gilbert. "And you are asking me… to be taken in by them too…?"

Break smiled. "Yes!" he cheered. "Wonderful, is it not~? Now, you'll get to be a royalty yourself!"

"Do you… understand what you're saying…?" Gilbert gripped the blanket given to him and wrapped it tighter around himself. "The Nightray family… is Young Master's…!"

"…The family that killed his mother?" The golden-eyed boy jumped upon hearing this. But Break smiled as though this matter was nothing more than a trivial issue that could easily be dismissed. However, to Gilbert, hearing this was painful, as though he felt his own master's pain. "But I've heard that still no proof has been uncovered…" continued Break.

"Even so…!" protested Gilbert. He turned and shakily got up to his feet to run away, but stumbled as soon as he took his first step. "For me to betray the Vessalius family… And at a time like this…!" His breaths came in short huffs, his wound causing him a lot of pain. He clutched his shirt tightly as though it would do anything to ease his physical and emotional pain. "Whether you are a Nightray or otherwise, you are being imprudent!"

From under his coat, Break took out a square tin box and shook it. No sound came and the red-eyed man frowned, disappointed. The candy box was empty. Despite this, a taut smile stretched his lips. "That is regrettable," he said. "What a wasted opportunity, wouldn't you say, Emily?"

Suddenly, the little doll rattled to life and let out a spine-chilling laugh. "Yes, if he can obtain the powers of the Nightray Kingdom, he juuust might be able to rescue Oz Vessalius!"

Hearing this, Gilbert whipped around. "Eh?" But the strange prince had already left. Disappointed, the raven-haired boy heaved a sigh.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Please give me reviews! I'd really appreciate them. Thank you!**


	18. Memories

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

******ZOMG! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I updated! I'm terribly sorry about that! **

**Anyway, looking at the progress of the story, I'd say it's getting very exciting. XDDD I can't wait to see the rest myself, but writer's block is seriously becoming a pain in the neck... Plus I have to finish my holiday homework (the idea is ridiculous, I know, but I've got no choice but to do it. **sigh**) yet I can't be bothered to! **

**Hopefully, Oz will come back in the next chapter or the next next one... I sort of miss him. TT^TT**

**Oz: I'm bored to death being on standby you know?**

**Me: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to get you back as soon as possible. **

**Okay. I won't delay you guys for too long. Enjoy! And reviews please!**

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

"There we go! Now we've got your attention!" exclaimed Break gleefully as he poked the young valet in the ear.

Gilbert's eyes widened. He screamed and scurried away from the prince with a mix of surprise, horror and utter puzzlement. How exactly did Break get behind Gilbert? That should have been impossible. But then, what else could be impossible with this freaky clown around? It's amazing enough that he became a prince and not a court jester.

"Indulging in sentiment won't change a thing," said Break. "Clinging to uncertain information will only cause you to overlook the truth. You want to find your beloved master don't you?" The prince's eyes widened like a mad person, grinning with eerie pleasure. "If so, toss all emotion aside and take advantage of all that you can!"

The voice that escaped Break's lips sent shivers down Gilbert's spine. It was unmercifully cold but fiery with determination. It was the type of thing one would not dare oppose. His voice was a voice very much like that of a bloodthirsty murderer.

Gilbert suddenly recoiled as pain shot through his chest due to the injury he had acquired because of Alyss. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to stifle a scream.

"Oh dear," sighed Break exasperatedly. "You pushed yourself too hard, being injured and all." Throwing his umbrella aside, he kneeled beside Gilbert. "You'll get a sound scolding if they discover you've snuck out you know? Let's take you back to the mansion for now." The prince then moved swiftly, slipping his arms underneath Gilbert's knees, ready to carry the young servant. "I'll carry you even though it's a bother."

Gilbert flinched. "P—Please don't!" he cried. Without realizing, his hands moved in front of him. He instinctively extended his arms and pushed Break away. The prince's hat toppled off and his hair swayed, revealing a hollow eye socket where Break's left eye should have been. This caused the young servant to shudder and scream.

"…Ah, my apologies," said Break. He bent over and picked up his top hat. "Did you see it?"

"…Eye…!" stammered Gilbert, trying to speak despite his shock. "Your eyeball...! It's missing…!"

Break brought his right hand up to his face and grabbed the hair covering his left eye. He squeezed the bundle as he remembered the painful memories that had caused him his eye. "It was taken away once upon a time," he said, smiling as though it was not a problem at all.

Horrified, the young servant did not ask how and why it was taken. Besides, it would probably be a blood-curling and bone-shaking story, would it not?

"You see, Gilbert, I believe that, this time around, your master going missing is a prelude to a major incident that is to take place shortly." He held up his hat above his head at arm's length, its opening towards the sky, and there was a pop sound. A dove flew from within the hat and Gilbert flinched. "I would like to know what that incident will be." Break then turned the hat over and he caught two candies that fell from inside the hat onto his palm. "However, surveying with just one eye is near-impossible, wouldn't you agree?" He bit one candy by the wrapper, leaving it dangling between his lips, and offered the other to Gilbert. "Do you understand now?" Break dropped the candy into the raven-haired boy's hands. "I need your cooperation."

Gilbert's fingers trembled at the possibility that he might see his master again; the possibility that he might find Oz once again.

"Using the powers of the Nightrays," said Break, in between the chewing of the hard candy crunching inside his mouth. "You may be able to rescue your master. So… How about it?" A sudden gust of wind whooshed by and blew leaves from trees as well as causing the prince's cloak to flap. "Do me this favor and I shall assist you as your reward."

Squeezing the candy in his fist, tears came to the young servant's eyes. What would he do to save his young master? Anything. Everything. He looked up to Break, who was towering over him. "What… What would you have me do?" he blurted out.

"I would like you…" Break kneeled down and cupped Gilbert's face with his left hand, tilting the boy's head up for golden eyes to meet with his red one. "…to act as my eye…!" He placed his fingers lightly around Gilbert's left eye, which squinted instinctively to the touch. "My precious left eye which monitors the rats of the Nightray."

"Wait!" cried Gilbert. "What do you need me for if you yourself are a Nightray yourself?"

"There is one member of the Nightray family that I have a hard time spying on," said Break. "And that happens to be your brother, Vincent, who locks himself in the room all day, tearing open the bellies of stuffed animals and pulling out their cotton insides." He grimaced. "A horrible little critter, your brother is."

"Will I… Truly be able to rescue Young Master?" asked Gilbert. "…Can I trust in your words…?"

Break smiled. "It doesn't matter," he stated flatly. "You don't need to trust me. Just use me. After all…" The prince licked his fingers. "…I'm trying to do the same to you…"

Later on, Gilbert returned to the castle, drenched from the melted snow. Oscar ran up to the boy in concern, telling him not to go outside alone and injured. Gilbert stared at him blankly, as though the servant had something else occupying his mind. After a moment's scolding, he was given a towel and was told to go up to his quarters immediately.

As he walked past Alyss room, Gilbert wondered if she felt any guilt for what she had done to him. No, probably not, he concluded.

* * *

::{Gilbert POV}::

I'm not sure if I should listen to what that clown prince said. I'm pretty sure he's got a few screws loose but then again, he offered something to me that no one could have offered. And that was a chance to gain power to find my master. If so, then I shall take it. As he said, I need to throw all my emotions aside; those that hinder me in rescuing Young Master Oz. I'm willing to throw everything away for his sake and I'll find him, even at the expense of my own life.

Besides, even if I do leave, there won't be many who will bother to look for a mere servant like me. In fact, if I left, I doubt anyone would search for me. Master Oscar? Possibly. Mrs. Kate? Not likely. Alice? She'd probably be happy about my disappearance. Alyss? She just tried to kill me! Why would I even think of adding her onto the list of people likely to look for me? The other two left on the list would King Jack and Young Maser Oz. But then they're the entire reason why I'm leaving! So they're off the list too. That leaves only one person and it's only a possibility. I'm not even sure if he'll search for me.

That settles it. I'm leaving tonight. I'll sneak out when everyone is asleep and the next morning, I'll be gone.

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

Alice stared out the window, eyes void of any light or emotion. Around her neck was the necklace that Oz had given her. She was holding the golden iris pendant gingerly between her thumb and index finger. A tear fell down her cheek but her face remained expressionless, like a lifeless puppet. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She looked pale and thin from not eating or drinking as well as weariness. She had not eaten a single crumb and drank not a drop of water after hearing the news.

Alice felt as though she was stripped of everything she had: family, friends and their love. Her parents, Glen and Lacie, were missing. Her sister, Alyss, was slowly being consumed by madness. Her best friend died a long time ago. Oz was missing, possibly dead. The only thing she had closest to a friend was Gilbert, even though she kept denying it.

There was a knock on the door. Alice did not move and did not utter a sound. The door swung open. Alyss entered the room, smiling as though nothing happened. "Alice?" She frowned and took her sister's hands in hers. Alice looked at her with lifeless eyes and Alyss looked at her in concern. "You look terrible, sis. Are you okay?"

Alice shook her head with such little movement that one would have doubted she even moved.

"Oh Alice…" crooned Alyss. "What's wrong?"

"…You should know what's wrong…" Alice said in a monotone voice. "Father and mother are gone. My best friend had died. Oz is missing. Why do you look happy, when Jack is gone?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alyss. "Jack and Oz aren't missing." Alice's eyes sparked with a glimmer of hope. "They're on a voyage, remember? Did you have a bad dream?"

Alice then realized that her sister was hallucinating. She knew that it had not been a nightmare. After all, she was holding the iris pendant Oz had given her. It was all real. And Alyss is the one who's trying to deny it all. She then remained silent after that realization.

"Come on," said Alyss, pulling her twin by the hand. "Let's go eat. You must be famished."

Alice did not say anything and did not protest. She allowed herself to be pulled to the dining hall and she sat beside Alyss. Oscar sat across them looking very worried.

However, despite the lavish food that had been set on the table, Alice did not eat. Oscar looked rather reluctant, but ate anyway. Alyss ate as she normally did and did not seem bothered by anything at all.

"Alice?" called Oscar. The dark-haired girl looked up. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"I don't feel like eating," she stated.

Oscar put down his spoon and fork. "There's something I have to tell you two," he said. "Gilbert has left the Vessalius' kingdom and had joined the Nightray's."

Alyss laughed. "Well, that's fine by me."

Alice's eyes widened. She stood up so suddenly that her chair fell to the floor.

"Alice!" cried the white-haired girl as her twin bolted from the dining hall.

Dark hair trailing behind her, Alice ran across the garden, tears in her eyes. She had taken off her heels in order to increase her speed. Trudging on the snow barefooted, she ignored the cold she felt against her skin. Her breath fogged up in front of her and her feet were turning blue. Alice looked left and right, desperately searching for that idiot of a manservant.

"Seaweed head!" she called. "Seaweed head! Hurry up and show yourself you idiot!" Alice's shouts and calls were in vain. Gilbert had already left and was long gone. "Seaweed head!" She smiled in desperation. "I get it! You don't like being called seaweed head! Is that it?" She got past the gate, the guards being unable to stop her. "Gilbert! Gilbert!" she screamed. "I'm calling you by your name but you still won't show up!"

The gravel beneath the snow felt painful and her feet were full of scars and injuries caused by the small stones. She tripped and skidded on the ground. Her chin and arms were grazed but she ignored this and stood up. Blood trickled from a huge gash on her knee as she tried to run. She was limping instead but she wouldn't stop calling Gilbert's name. She even went so far as to search for him among the trees that lined the gravelly road.

Further and further she went into the forest. She then reached a slope. Peering down, she took note of its steep slope that led down into the darkness deep below. She knew it was a dangerous trek and a misstep could be fatal. And yet she tried to climb down it. A few rocks came away dangerously as she carefully climbed down. Alice lost her footing. She slipped and she was sent tumbling down.

_So I'm going to die the same way my best friend did_, thought Alice.

And then the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

::{Alice POV}::

I woke up inside a room. Whose room it was, I had no idea. Two people were peering down at me. One was Alyss, my sister. Somehow, I felt really pissed at her. I didn't know why. The other person was someone whom I have never met before. I had no idea who he was, but he was looking at me with concern for some unknown reason.

"Alice!" cried my twin. I sat upright and she hugged me. Before long, she let go and held me at arm's length, inspecting me. "Are you okay? You look a bit dazed."

I nodded absently. "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel a bit dizzy but I'll be alright." Actually, I felt like an entire building had crashed down on my head and my sight was swimming. But of course, I'm not going show my weakness. I looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to make sense of what had happened but no explanation came to my mind.

* * *

::{Gilbert POV}::

It had been two days since I left the Vessalius kingdom. I had met my brother, Vincent, and he had persuaded me to go with him to town. Reluctantly, I agreed.

He was a very creepy boy, my brother. Even I couldn't deny that. When I reached the palace, I found him in his room tearing out the cotton from inside stuffed toys. He ran to me but as he approached, I felt a foreboding deep inside my heart. I felt like I wanted to hug him, as he was my brother. However, a stronger feeling overwhelmed that: fear. As he reached out for me, I slapped his hand away. But after that, I realized what I had done and corrected myself, hugging him. I remembered what Prince Break—no, big brother—said: _Toss all emotion aside and take advantage of all that you can._

As we walked through the crowd, I spotted two familiar heads: one dark-haired, the other white-haired. When they turned, my suspicion was confirmed. The two girls were stupid rabbit and Alyss. But what in the world where they doing out in the market?

"Alice, Alyss," I said as I came towards them.

"Gilbert," growled Alyss. "What are you doing here?" She was glaring at me with such murderous intent that my heart threatened to jump out my throat. She then spotted my brother. Alyss glared even harder, which I did not think was possible from the look she had given me earlier. "Vincent." The hatred in her voice was apparent.

I looked at my brother. He was grinning at her viciously, his mismatched eyes darkening. "Why hello, Alyss."

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. Alyss then turned and walked away.

Stupid rabbit was glaring at me, as she usually did, but strangely enough, she was not saying anything.

"Rabbit?" I asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh great!" she exclaimed, for what reason, I did not know. "Another one!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? 'Another one,' you say?"

Vincent was glaring at her. "Alice."

I looked at him. Things were getting confusing! "You know her too?" I looked at Alice. "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't!" she answered. Oh. Good. At least that means I don't have to interrogate her on how she knew my brother. "What's his problem anyway?"

I looked warily at Vincent, but he was eyeing the stalls and not paying attention to us. "I'm not sure either," I replied. _Maybe I'll ask him later_, I thought. He then went away to look around some more. I was about to follow him when Alice interrupted.

"Now explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Huh?" At first I had NO idea what she was talking about. And then it dawned to me that she must have been asking why I had left. "Oh. Well…" To be honest I didn't want to tell her, so instead, I said, "Why do you care? I don't need to explain myself to you, stupid rabbit!"

"Stop calling me stupid rabbit!" She flailed her arms up and down.

"Then stop calling me seaweed head!"

"What?" she cried incredulously. "I've never called you seaweed head! What kind of rubbish are you spouting, you lowlife?"

"Oh, so I'm a lowlife now, am I?" The rabbit was seriously starting to get on my nerves. "Well, for your information, I'm a prince now. So you can't speak to me like that anymore!"

Alice's eyes widened. "You're a prince?"

"Yes!" I thought she'd stop once she heard it but…

"**SO WHAT?**" she mocked. "I don't care if you're a prince! Your attitude sucks! Weren't you taught any manners?"

I snorted. "I don't want to hear that from _**you**_, rabbit!"

"Well excuse me," she said sarcastically. "I believe I'm more civil than you are! You just popped up and started calling me stupid rabbit! _**And **_claim that I've been calling you seaweed head when I've never called you that in my entire life!"

"Yeah. Sure. Pretending to be the goody-two-shoes, now are we?" What the heck is she talking about? She's always called me seaweed head!

"I'm not!" she cried. "Now explain yourself!"

"What is there to explain to you?" I retorted. "Stupid rabbit!"

"I'm not about to start calling you seaweed head just yet because I'm not like you!" She folded her arms and leaned back, studying me again.

"Can you stop staring?" I demanded.

"Explain yourself first!"

"What do you want me to say, stupid rabbit?"

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID RABBIT!" she screamed through gritted teeth.

"Stupid rabbit! Stupid rabbit!" I then felt a heel hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, clutching my poor, poor stomach. I glared at the stupid rabbit, who had kicked me. "What was that for?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" she replied. "What do you call me stupid rabbit for?"

I groaned. "Because you're stupid!"

"Shut up! I am not! And how many times must I repeat myself: Explain yourself!"

I slowly got up to my feet. "Explain what?" I demanded.

"Who are you?" she cried.

I froze.

* * *

****whistles** Alice has amnesia! And there must be a lot of questions hanging on your minds, so feel free to ask me in the review. It might give me ideas for the coming chapters. :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	19. Arrival and Homecoming

******_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

**Boo! I'm a mind reader and I know what you're thinking: "FINALLY! AN UPDATE!" **

**I know it's been a while since I made an update (and this is pretty short in comparison to the other chapters I've done) but school's been very busy lately, not only with the homework... The final years are coming up (but I haven't started studying =9 ) and there's also a bunch of boring Student Councillor stuff I have to do so that's an extra workload for me. So I try to write in between class intervals (this might sound saint-like, but I also write during class when the teacher's super boring :P ). **

**Okay... Now to explain why this chapter seems... Shorter than the others. It's because I want to cut into the action and writer's block is... You know... Being annoying as usual... Plus I thought that the ending was rather suitable enough. I could cut it there and stuff so that I could update sooner. So that's another reason: I wanted to update sooner. Because I know how excruciating it must be to have to wait for a new chapter. It's like when I wait for a new book in a series to come out onto the markets. I'd be spazzing for a week, chattering on about the book to my classmates until their ears bleed, before I calm down a bit.**

**And I really think I should change the genre... It's starting lean more to drama but... Ah well! Heck care. XD  
**

**ANYWAY. Here you go. :D Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

**A few days ago…**

::{Alice POV}::

I sat up on the bed and looked at Alyss in confusion. "Where am I?"

She chuckled. "You're in your room, silly. You fell off a cliff, searching for that bastard of a servant who ran away." Servant? What servant? What kind of crap is she spouting?

"It's a good thing we found you, Alice," said the stranger. "We were so worried." The man looked like he was in his mid-forties, with blond hair and green eyes. I have never seen this person in my entire life and yet is addressing me as though we knew each other very well. Oh, the nerve!

I glared at him. "Don't speak to me so casually," I growled.

He regarded me with an astonished expression. "What are you saying?" he asked, choking out a nervous laugh. "We've known each other for years now. How can I not—"

"I don't know who the hell you are," I interjected. "So you have no right to talk to me that way!"

"Alice, stop that!" Alyss snapped. "That's not funny!"

"You stop! Who's this guy? What's going on?" I looked frantically from Alyss to the stranger.

"Alice, it's me, Uncle Oscar!" cried the stranger. "Don't you remember?" Oscar? Well, I have to admit that the name sounded vaguely familiar but everything else about this person was a complete blur.

* * *

::{Gilbert POV}::

"Who exactly are you and how do you know my name?" asked Alice. "What's my relationship with you?"

I choked out a nervous laugh. "R-Rabbit…" I stammered. "What are you talking about? Today isn't April Fool's Day, you know?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at me, sounding really upset. She placed her hands on her hips and scrutinized me. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

"That's why I call you stupid rabbit, right?" I muttered.

Alice glared at me. "Real funny," she commented. "Your name's… Gilbert…?"

"Duh. So you really don't remember me?" I asked.

Rabbit shook her head. "No."

"What happened?"

"Alyss told me I fell off a cliff," she explained. "And she was blaming you."

I felt really offended by that comment. Why the heck would it be my fault? More like it's the fault of the stupid rabbit's clumsiness and idiocy. "How did I get blamed? Don't you think it was your fault?"

"…She said I fell off the cliff…" She paused. "…Because… I was looking for a run-away servant named Gilbert…" The rabbit looked up at me. "And you _are_ Gilbert, so I presume it's you?"

I nodded dejectedly. That hit me like a gazillion arrows. I couldn't believe I was the cause of this. I didn't think she would chase after me. Knowing her, I knew she disliked—maybe even hated—me and would love for me to leave. What in the world was she thinking? And so she lost her memories. Yes, it was mostly my fault for leaving but she was also at fault for being so stupid and searching for me in a forest. What exactly did she think I would be doing in a forest? The idea of me surviving by myself in the forest was just absurd. I can't even catch a rabbit, for goodness' sake!

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

Alice looked up at Gilbert. "The reason why I was staring at you," she said, "Was because you looked familiar… And yet unfamiliar… A friend… But a stranger…"

"Do you remember Oz?" asked the young prince.

The princess shook her head. "No. Alyss told me about him, but I can't seem to remember who he is. But I do know in my heart that he was important to me." Alice looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes from the sun. "I want to search for my memories. I want to know: Who am I? Who was I?"

Prince Gilbert had no answer to that. "Come with me," he said. "I'll try and explain to you the events that have occurred since our first meeting."

* * *

**Three years later…**

The village near the sea was bustling with life and the waves splashed against the shore. It was a peaceful morning and the call of seagulls could be heard. The village was under the rule of the Vessalius and was part of the Lumière Kingdom.

"Hey!" cried a man. "I found someone unconscious! Someone, help me move him!" The man was dragging a young man behind him and immediately, other villagers came to his aid.

* * *

"What?" cried Oscar. "One of the villagers found someone by the coast you say?"

"Yes, Master Oscar!" said a soldier. "It was reported that it was a young man with blond hair."

Oscar's heart thundered in his ears. Could it be…? Then all of a sudden, the doors to the throne room burst open and two girls marched in. They were Alice and Alyss. Alice's hair was tied into two buns by the side of her head and she wore a dark red cheongsam that stopped above her knees. However, instead of wearing black ballet flats, she wore black knee-high boots. As for Alyss, she was wearing a blue cheongsam, her white hair was tied up in a bun behind her head and she was wearing white ankle-high boots.

Then, following them were two palace soldiers, dragging a raven-haired young man in between. Under the twins' orders, the two soldiers were forced to leave their duty posts and were told to drag a struggling young prince into the throne room. The soldiers looked uneasily at each other at first, but after dodging Alice's strong kick by a centimeter, they obliged.

Gilbert was wearing a green changshan and his curly black hair was tied at the back. As soon as he stepped foot into the throne room he let out a strangled scream. "Let me go!" he cried over and over like a broken recorder.

"Ni hao, uncle!" Alice greeted with a confident smile.

"You two! You can't just enter the throne room as you please!" Oscar scolded.

Alyss smiled viciously. "Come now, uncle. No need to be so mean. Surely you can make an exception for us?"

"No, absolutely not! Shouldn't you be studying? And _what_ are you wearing?" demanded Oscar.

"They're Chinese clothes, uncle," said Alice, crossing her arms. "Don't you know?"

Oscar sighed. What was he going to do with these troublesome and carefree twins? "In any case, they found someone by the coast. That person might just be either Jack or Oz."

Upon hearing the news, Alyss hurried and dashed out of the room. Finally. Finally! Jack has returned. But what if it was Oz? She did not care. At least if it was Oz, surely Jack was nearby. Why did Uncle Oscar say "or"? They should be together. Right…? Gilbert gulped and grabbed Alice by the wrist, immediately running after Alyss, hoping that the man found really was his master Oz. Alice, due to her small frame and Gilbert's height, was being dragged behind, her feet hardly coming into contact with the ground.

* * *

"Jack!" Alyss cried as she burst through the wooden door of the brick house.

A blond young man with shoulder-length hair cascading down his shoulders and green eyes wide with surprise turned towards the source of the sound, hand stopped in mid-air, mouth open, ready to swallow a spoonful of food. He put down the spoon and beamed at her. "Alyss! Long time no see!"

Teary-eyed, the girl jumped onto him, squealing and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek. "Jack! Oh, Jack! You're back! I missed you so much! So much, I tell you!"

"W-Wait…! Alyss…!" he said, trying to calm the silver-haired girl down. "Y-You're wrong! Let me exp—"

Cupping his face in her hands, she looked him in the eye and said, "Look at you, my love. You've grown thin, you poor thing. But worry not! I shall fill your stomach with my love!"

"Alyss!" cried the blond in frustration.

* * *

Gilbert and Alice arrived at the door, breathing heavily from running at such a fast speed.

Alice slapped his arm in frustration. "You idiot! Must you run so fast?" she cried in between wheezes.

"S… Shut up…!" retorted Gilbert. He stared at the door. On the other side, his master was waiting. Or the king. His heart was pounding not only due to the run but also due to nervousness. What if it isn't Oz? What if it's Jack? What do I do? How should I react? Too many questions were flooding into his mind and he had no answers for any of them.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" snapped Alice. "Hurry up and open the damn door!"

Gilbert glared at the dark-haired girl before proceeding to place his hand on the doorknob. She can be such a pain. But deep inside, he was thankful for her presence. He could be himself and could calm down slightly. He wasn't so nervous around her.

"If you're not going to open the door, I'm going—"

"Alright, alright," said the prince. But before he could even open it, the door slammed on his face and Alyss ran out, crying. Rubbing his reddening nose, he watched as Alyss ran away. He raised an eyebrow in question towards Alice's direction.

Alice shook her head. _I don't know_, she was trying to convey.

"Well, let's go," whispered Gilbert as he stepped into the house.

* * *

::{Alyss POV}::

I ran and ran. To where, I did not know. All I wanted was to get as far away from them as possible. I dashed deep into the woods, far deeper than anyone had dared venture before. Breathless, I stopped. I had entered blindly deep into the dark woods. Owls hooted and crows cawed in the background and I could hear the flapping of wings in the distance. I was sure that no one was around. That I was alone and no one would hear me. So I screamed. I screamed and sobbed my voice and heart out.

Why? Why had he reacted that way? Does he not love me anymore? Has he come to hate me? And Alice… He loves Alice… That's… Is that the reason why he does not love me anymore? This is her fault… This is all HER fault…

"_Alyss wait!" cried Jack as he pushed me away from him by my shoulders. "I'm not Jack! I'm Oz!"_

"_Don't be silly Jack!" I said, laughing. "I know you're not Oz. You're Jack and I know it! I'm sure of it!"_

_I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him._

_Taken by surprise, he immediately pushed me away from himself and stared at me, horrified. I fell on the floor and my face contorted in hurt. Am I THAT despicable? Why did he react like that?_

"_How could you do that?" he screamed. "I thought you said you loved Jack!"_

"_But I do!" I cried, tears threatening to spill over. "I DO love you! You're Jack! Of course I love you!"_

"_How many times must I tell you? I'm NOT Jack!"_

"_You're lying…" I muttered. _

"_It's the truth, Alyss," he said in a steely tone. "I don't love you. The one I love is Alice. Because I am Oz."_

"_YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed in defiance. "LIES! STOP LYING TO ME!" _

"_I'm not! I'm stating the truth!" he bellowed, unable to control his temper any longer. "Stop lying to yourself and accept it! Accept that I'm not Jack! That he is not here! That I am not him!"_

_I could not take them anymore. All the lies… They were too painful. So I ran from the house, away from him. Until I figure out what to do… Until I figure out what to do…_

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

The two entered the room and the young prince's face lit up. He jumped from the bed and engulfed them in a tight hug. His eyes began to tear up as the joy of finally reuniting with the two most important people in his life overwhelmed him. "Gilbert… Alice…" he whispered.

"It's been a while, Oz," Gilbert said, gently pushing the blond away and scrutinizing him at arm's length. "You've grown thin."

"Yeah, I have," Oz chuckled. He then turned to his beloved Alice, who glared at him. She tightly held on to Gilbert's sleeve and when Oz reached for her, she slapped his hand away, shrinking further behind Gilbert, still scowling at Oz.

Oz stepped back, surprised and hurt. _I have been gone for so long… Doesn't she miss me? _he thought.

"Alice," said Gilbert. "Don't do that. You knew this person. He is Prince Oz, my previous master."

"I don't know him," growled Alice. "I probably used to, but not anymore."

"W-What does she mean by that?" Oz asked in a shaky voice.

Gilbert sighed. Another person to be explained to. And so he told Oz what had happened during his absence. The blond prince's eyes widened continuously as the events unfolded. So many things had happened while he was gone. Especially to Gilbert and Alice. They had gone through so much pain and suffering. But of course, he did too. He had to survive in the vast sea. All on his own.

After the explanation, Oz reached for the object hanging around Alice's neck. She flinched, but did not protest when he took the golden iris pendant in between his thumb and index finger. It was the gift he had never been able to give her due to the sinking of the ship. But it still had found its way to her.

He smiled. "So you actually have this," Oz said. "And you still wear it even if you don't remember who I am."

Alice stopped glaring and stared at the pendant as though in a trance. "I don't really know why I wear it," she said. "I just feel that it's important to me." A tear dripped down her cheek unconsciously. Surprised, Alice quickly wiped it away.

Gilbert smiled. Her mind had forgotten but her heart still remembers. He ruffled her hair, chuckling. Alice flailed her arms and screamed for the raven haired young man to stop but he ignored this. Oz stared at them in disbelief. They were actually getting along well. He felt glad that they were finally getting along but he also felt jealous. Gilbert and Alice had become very close friends. They had probably been always together. And him? He had grown distant from his best friend and the girl he loves had forgotten who he was. He had been left out. He was all alone.

"Gilbert," called Oscar from the other side of the door. He had just arrived after Alyss, Alice and Gilbert. "Break is here. He has something to talk to you about."

The golden-eyed prince cursed under his breath. "Sorry Oz. I'll be right back," he said and dashed off.

Once Gilbert was gone, Oz felt a warm hand against his cheek. Alice was looking at him with slight confusion painted on her beautiful porcelain face. "Who are you?" she asked. "Who exactly were you to me?"

The prince smiled bitterly and took the dark-haired princess in his embrace. Alice did not move and instead, buried her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Everything about him seemed so familiar—his face, his voice and his touch—they all were so familiar. Like reuniting with someone from a distant memory. Like remembering fragments of a vivid dream after awakening.

Oz combed Alice's hair back and planted a kiss on her forehead. At that moment Gilbert walked into the room. His eyes widened upon seeing the two in each other's arms and he blushed. Without realizing, he backed away slowly and dashed off from the room. _Why am I running away?_ he thought as his legs carried him to the castle garden. _Why?_

He arrived in the garden, wheezing. Slumping against a tree, he sighed deeply, wondering exactly why he had acted that way. What _was _that?

* * *

**Well there you have it folks~ CLIFFHANGER! How was it? :D Please do tell me what you think by reviewing. They make me absolutely happy and inspire to write more. Feel free to ask questions too. They may help me think up of new chapters. ^_^ **

**Oh and uh... I'll try to sketch up how Oz looks like so that you'll get a picture of it. Then you can check out my deviantart account for that. The link is in my profile. :D I'll edit this once it's posted up. **...**IF it's posted up. **


	20. Flashback

******_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime._**

******__First of all, I'd like to give a BIG thank you to Xen Nightbreak for the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!  
**

******Okay. Now, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. But here it is. No more promises as to when the next chapter will come out, but soon, hopefully. I'm keeping this intro short because I've got exams to study for.  
**

******...This is starting to turn dramatic. I might need to change the genre... Hm.. Oh whatever!  
**

******Enjoy!  
**

* * *

::{Gilbert POV}::

That was rather strange… I've seen Alice and Oz like that before… I know that Oz loves Alice… And that Alice loves Oz back… Or rather, loved Oz back, considering she lost her memories… So why…? What was that feeling earlier? I don't remember being diagnosed with any heart or lung problems. Last time I checked, I was perfectly healthy. So why…?

I mean, I can't POSSIBLY like the stupid rabbit. After all, what's there to like?

She's rude. The first time we met, she slapped away Oz's helping hand and even condemned us to being HER servants when Oz was a prince and of equal status to her. What made her think she was so powerful? She calls me seaweed head, pipsqueak, shrimp, squirt, numbskull, idiot and says my brain had rotten out of my skull. She's always insulting me!

She's violent. She kicks me around and punches people. She destroys walls, almost smashing someone else's face in the process. She kicked Oz before, causing Ada to cry. She slapped me before and even in her sub-conscious, she has managed to punch Oz. She threatened the two guards to pull me into the throne room just this morning.

She's arrogant. She said that Oz was her servant and claimed that I was her SLAVE. Can you believe it? SLAVE, she said. Just because I used to be Oz's servant, who she claimed to be her servant. "Since you're lower than my servant, you should be my SLAVE. But I'll spare you the embarrassment by calling you my servant," she said. She pisses me off so much. **SO. MUCH.**

She's rude, she's violent and she's arrogant. What's there to like?

* * *

::{Narrator POV}::

**Two days later…**

"Seaweed head!" called Alice as she kicked the door of his room open with her white boots.

Gilbert stood frozen, half naked, still zipping his pants. Snapping from his shock, he turned tomato red and screamed in horror, realizing that a girl was standing at his doorway. And that it was ALICE, of all people.

"Hurry up, will you?" said Alice, slamming the door shut behind her and flopping down on the bed in front of him. Crossing her legs and arms, she stared unwaveringly at the blushing Gilbert as he fumbled with the belt. Not with ogling eyes, but with eyes expecting him to hurry up and finish putting his damn clothes on as soon as possible. Tapping a foot and finger rhythmically, she continued to stare impatiently.

"Stop staring!" cried Gilbert, flustered, taking his shirt from the closet with shaking hands. "Have you no shame?! Barging into a guy's room like that and sitting down on the bed while he's changing! And watching, no less!"

"Well, if you'd change faster, I wouldn't have to stare at you for so long, now would I, Raven?" asked Alice with sweet smile that soon turned into a glare. "SO HURRY UP AND CHANGE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME DRAGGING YOU DOWN THE CORRIDOR IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"Yeah, as if you'd do that," he muttered.

"Oh, you don't think I can, do you?" she said, standing up as though challenged.

"I'm a guy, you're a girl. As if you even have enough strength to—" He was cut off by Alice pouncing on him, pinning him on the floor and unbuckling his belt. "WAIT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I told you, didn't I?" said Alice, unbuckling his belt. "That if you don't hurry up, you're going to run down the corridor in your boxers."

"Y-YOU WERE SERIOUS?!"

Alice stopped and smirked at him. "Aren't I always?" Then she continued, struggling to pull off his belt from under his weight.

"STOP! STOP!" he screamed.

Alice did so. "What? Do you want me to make you run down the corridor completely naked?" She chuckled. "That's fine too."

"NO! NO! NO! I'll hurry up and change! Just… Just stop undressing me!"

_**BAM!**_ Suddenly, the doors slammed open once again and Alyss was standing in the doorway, mouth half open to call Alice. Upon seeing Alice on top of an almost-completely-naked Gilbert, she blushed furiously and slammed the door close.

The blood drained from the prince's face right there and then. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed at Alice, who got up and brushed herself off.

"Me?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "It's not me. It's you. It's your fault."

"MY FAULT?! MY FAULT!"

"Yes, for not being quicker."

"It was you who assaulted me!"

"Because you were slow."

"…I hate you…" muttered Gilbert indignantly.

Alice snorted at this.

"So what did you come here for?" asked Gilbert once he was fully clothed, just slipping on his coat.

"You do remember that there will be a party tonight, right?" asked Alice, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I bring you great news!" she exclaimed. "The great me has decided to make you my escort! Great, isn't it?" She laughed haughtily.

"What?!" cried Gilbert, astonished. "You aren't asking Oz?"

"Why should I ask him? I don't know him that well."

"He'll be hurt to hear you say that."

"Why?" asked Alice. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Well fine, whatever," said Gilbert. "I still refuse to accompany you to the ball or party or whatever it is."

Alice scowled and stomped her foot in frustration. "No! You are going to escort me and that's final!" She then proceeded to storm out of the room and slam the door, leaving Gilbert agape.

::{ Alice POV}::

I can't believe he'd just turn me down like that! How dare he?! He's just a lowly servant of mine and he dared to talk back to me like that! The nerve! He should well be honored that I even invited him! And yet…! And yet…!

"Hey Alice!" called an irritatingly bubbly voice.

I turned around and came face-to-face with an annoying blond. "What do you want, Oz?"

He smiled sheepishly at me and scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe… You see, I was wondering if you already have an escort for the ball and uh… If you don't, then maybe I can accompany you."

I studied him for a moment. I had absolutely no idea whether or not I should accept his invitation. After all, even though seaweed head refused, I did not intend on taking back my offer. I will not lose my resolve! …And yet, when I looked at Oz, I felt slightly tempted to accept the invite.

I shook my head. No! That was in the past!

"I already have an escort," I deadpanned. "Perhaps you'd like to invite Alyss instead."

I then turned on my heel and left.

::{ Oz POV}::

Ever since Alice lost her memories, she has been acting cold to me… I realize that she's not one to act friendly to strangers or people whom she's not close to—in fact, she acts rather violent to them—but still, it hurts… It hurts to think that I'm already a distant person from Alice—a stranger, even. I loved her—and I still do. But she has lost all of her memories and now, she doesn't know who I am anymore.

…I wonder who the lucky fellow escorting her is… I hope it's not Gilbert. I don't want to be jealous of my best friend. I don't think I'd be able to stand the thought of him and Alice together. I hope that he will never become my rival in love. That would be difficult not only for me but Gilbert and Alice as well.

I then decided to head to Alyss' room.

::{ Alyss' POV}::

As soon as I reached my bedroom, I shut the door close and buried my head in my hands, feeling blood rise to my cheeks. W-W-What was Alice thinking?! So daring! She's a girl! Has she no decency?!

Pacing up and down the room, I tried to fathom what in the world Alice was planning and after a while, I heard a knocking on my door. When I swung the door open, I saw Jack standing in front of me. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my knees grow weak. But when I blinked, Jack was gone. And Oz stood where Jack did. Almost immediately, my stomach churned at the thought that I mistook Oz for my beloved Jack.

"Hey Alyss," he said, smiling just like Jack. My heart ached. If only did not look so much like Jack, it would have been a lot easier to ignore him.

I looked away, "What is it?"

"…Do you have an escort for tonight's ball?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "…Why?"

"Then would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight?" he asked, extending his hand towards me.

* * *

::{ Narrator's POV }::

**THAT NIGHT…**

Merry chatter and joyful laughter bounced off the palace walls. Beautiful ball gowns sewn from the colors of the rainbow brushed the floor as queens and princesses from various kingdoms circled the ballroom. Respected kings were talking over glasses of fine sherry wine while dashing princes tried to woo the gorgeous ladies. Taking Alyss by the hand, Oz led her to the centre of the dance floor. Oz and Alyss bounced to the upbeat music, twisting and twirling with every note, Alyss' bright orange dress dancing around them like flames.

The music ended abruptly and those dancing stopped, bowing or curtsying to their respective partners. Oz smiled at Alyss as the crowd applauded those who had participated in the dance.

All of a sudden, there was a collective hush and the room fell silent as everyone's attention was caught by the pair walking down the red-carpeted stairway of the palace. Oz and Alyss to turn to the object of the crowd's gaze and saw Alice, donned in a beautiful royal blue dress, arms linked with Gilbert's.

Oz felt his throat constrict as he watched the two descend down the stairs. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, seeing the girl he loved with his very own best friend, looking very much like they were, well, more than just friends.

"Aww! Don't they just look adorable together~?" gushed Alyss, not noticing Oz frown in disapproval.

When Alice and Gilbert reached the bottom of the stairs, Oz and Alyss approached them.

"Well, well," said Oz, forcing a smile to form on his lips. "This is unexpected."

"What is?" asked Gilbert.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would be Alice's escort," replied Oz.

Alice scowled and glared at her partner. "Hmph. He was certainly difficult at first," said the amethyst-eyed princess, jabbing Gilbert on the arm with two fingers. "Who knows what made him change his mind."

A hint of pink painted Gilbert's cheeks and it did not go unnoticed by Oz. "I-It's because you… You look…" Gilbert's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink, averting his eyes.

"Because Alice looks beautiful?" suggested Oz.

Gilbert exploded into beet red. "Hell no! It's because she looked serious when she threatened me earlier this morning…"

"If we're talking about threats," said Alyss, "dear sister is ALWAYS serious. And was that why this morning, you two were…?"

"This morning? What happened this morning?" asked Oz.

Alyss grimaced. "This morning, I saw Gil and Alice—"

Alyss was interrupted when the orchestra began to play a slow waltz. Oz thought it was the perfect time to ask Alice for a dance but before he could even ask, Alice was already a step ahead of him. However, she, apparently, had other plans.

Alice grabbed Gilbert by the arm and dragged him towards the dance floor. Gilbert began to protest as Alice hauled him. Heck, he did not want to dance! However, Alice would not take a no for an answer and hence, after much argument, Gilbert finally gave in to Alice's wish, sighing. He placed his hand on her waist and clasped her hand in his, leading her as they danced. Oz frowned at the scene before him, no longer able to pretend he was happy.

"What's wrong?" asked Alyss upon seeing Oz's countenance. She followed Oz's gaze and understood immediately. "Jealous?"

The emerald-eyed prince nodded mutely. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen but…"

"Well, you WERE gone for quite some time and Alice doesn't remember who you are either," said Alyss. "Plus, as much as I don't like it, she and the kelp have grown quite close."

Without saying another word, Oz extended his hand towards Alyss and led her back to the dance floor.

From the corner of her eye, Alice could see Oz and Alyss dancing hand in hand, smiling at each other, and she felt something rising up her throat. She gritted her teeth and swallowed hard, forcing the sickening sensation down.

_Why? _thought Alice. _Why does he always make me feel strange things?_

"Hey Raven, have you ever experienced this tight feeling in your chest when you look at someone?" asked Alice.

Gilbert stared at her, puzzled. "What's with the sudden question?"

Before Alice could reply, pain shot through her temple. Alice's grip on Gilbert's shoulder suddenly tightened, her nails digging into his skin. Gilbert hissed and opened his mouth to snap at her but stopped short at the sight of Alice wide-eyed and pale.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked, leaning down slightly.

Alice, however, remained frozen, his words unable to reach her ears.

::{ Alice's POV }::

My head pounded as flitting images flooded my brain. Are these… Memories…?

* * *

"_Alice!"_

Oz's merry voice echoed in my head as he called my name and extended his hand towards me, smiling brightly.

"_You look beautiful, Alice."_

Oz spoke in a barely audible voice, leaning closer as though in a trance. He then jolted away, snapping back to reality, his face scarlet.

"_I'm sorry, Alice."_

Oz wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I did not budge. He then let me go and walked away.

* * *

"…lice… Alice…! ALICE!"

The image disappeared and I found myself staring into Raven's eyes. I blinked in confusion and scanned my surroundings, slightly disoriented. The noisy chattering of the crowd returned and I saw Oz and Alyss standing beside me, looking at me with concern in their eyes.

Raven sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Stupid rabbit finally came to…"

"Are you alright, Alice?" asked Oz, reaching up to stroke my face.

I reeled back and moved away, staring at the three of them. I couldn't understand what was happening. All I knew was that I felt alone. After all, only _I _couldn't remember my past. The three of them remembered everything clearly. All of us shared so many memories. And yet… And yet I could remember not a single one.

_And because of that, his smile is directed at my sister instead. _

Alyss stared at me. "Alice…?"

I slowly backed away.

"No…" I muttered. "No!"

I turned on my heel and ran, ignoring Oz's voice calling me.

As soon as I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and bolted the lock. I collapsed against the door, huffing and wheezing. My mind was buzzing with questions. Who am I? Who was Oz to me? Are my memories returning? If so…

I winced as another image flashed through my head.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a desk in a small room, a letter in my hands. My eyes widened as I read its contents and my body began to tremble. The words on the letter were blurred from my memory but I could feel anger bubbling up my chest. I gritted my teeth, feeling hot tears of frustration prickling against the corners of my eyes. _

_I jumped when I heard footsteps approaching the door behind me and I whipped around, suddenly alert. With shaking hands, I quickly slipped the letter back inside the envelope and hid among the many bookshelves in the room. The door clicked open. I held my breath. As I cautiously took a peek, I saw a black-clad figure walking towards the desk. The person picked up the envelope containing the letter and, after inspecting it, slipped it into his coat pocket. He walked off soon after, leaving the room and closing the door behind him._

* * *

I snapped back to reality, gasping.

"W… What was THAT…?!"

* * *

**Hahaha! I can't believe I just gave a bit of Gilbert fan service! X'D Sorry, I just HAD to do it, considering how Alice has practically no regard for the opposite gender.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a review, thanks~ ^_^  
**


End file.
